


Husbando

by JoshDan



Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic), Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Furry, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tragedy/Comedy, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 20,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshDan/pseuds/JoshDan
Summary: A young ferret wants to make some money. And it goes wrong... well, almost wrong.Warning: may contains mature content and crude language.Oh, it's written in Spanglish too.





	1. A Real Mess

“Mister Furo, drop your weapon.“ The policeman prevented.

 

“Please, don’t shoot. I know what I’m doing.“ Max reassured him.

 

“You’re dreaming, you know you are fucked up.“ The woman smiled.

 

At this moment, tension was at the most. Max pointed his gun towards the policeman, who pointed his towards the woman, who aimed Max.

All three were frozen, because they knew, one move could be fatal.

 

“So Max, if you are a real man… what will you do?“ The woman teased him.

 

Max changed the target and pointed the woman. Then, with an abrupt move, he aimed the bulb.

 

“You son of…”

 

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

 

* * *

 

_Well, all this seems a few confused. So, let’s start again until the beginning._

_You come for this anyway. Now… here we go._


	2. A Shitty Day

**_Magic City. Six o’clock, one minute, twenty-three seconds._ **

 

**_Sun slips on his golden coat. Shops slide into their iron dresses. Street lights slide their jewels shining out._ **

 

**_At the same time, driving a Mini Cabriolet One, colors strawberry and chocolate, after an exhausted day, a 25-year-old ferret is going home._ **

 

**_About the next 48 hours, his life will become very restless. But for the moment, let him rest._ **

 

**_He deserves it, especially after this day._ **

 

*

 

_ Man, I’m wasted! I pass all my day running for nothing. I had to find me a job, and finally, I found nothing. At the result, I’m always unemployed and lost, especially lost. So, the only two things I want to do when I’m coming home: eat and sleep.  _

 

_ I open the entry door and I mark out my way into my bedroom when my roommate’s stopping dead, saying _ : “So, coming without saying goodnight?”

 

_ I let out a long whisper before turning myself and responding _ : “Well... Buenas tardes, Azul. Good evening, Ellen.”

 

“Howdy, Maxi.” Ellen greeted me, joyful.

 

“There we go, it’s not that complicated.” Azul said, few irritated. “So, and your interviews?”

 

“I ask myself if it’s still worth it. We always told me no until now, and even today... Frankly, I’m getting sick with it!”

 

“You mustn’t give up now. You will find again a job, I’m sure.” Ellen tried to encourage me.

 

“Well, yeah... I don’t believe that I need a miracle right now.”

 

“Pfff, that’s bullshit. If you want to succeed, you have to earn it with the sweat of your brow.” Azul flared up.

 

“Well, excuse me, I think I sweated enough for today. So, I’m going to bed.” I concluded, going toward my bedroom.

 

“Without shower?” Azul disconcerted.

 

“’Night, girls.”  I cut her, ignoring her question. 

 

And before Azul have time to retort, I slap my door and jump on my bed.

 

* *

 

“You know won’t shower.” Ellen underlined.

 

“Yeah, and it’s a real shame.” Azul complained.

 

“Oh, listen! It’s not who will wash my laundry, so get off my case!” Max retorted.

 

“Just imagining the smell, I... ewww!” 

 

Ellen continued, ignoring him.“AZUL, SHUT UP!” Max yelled.

 

**_Azul roll her eyes before whining:_ ** “Stupid kid!”

 

* * *

 

_ Lying on my bed, I check my smell. And... I still don’t know why Azul complain about my musk. It isn’t as strong as usual; after, our sense of smell is rather different, so we will say nothing.  _

 

_ Also, I am feeling bad, talking to her this way. Usually, I’m never in a bad mood, it’s just... I had a bad day, that’s all. I hope she doesn’t have a grudge against me. Otherwise I will really hate myself for that. _

 

_ At present, I just want to rest and leave me alone. But before sleeping, let’s see my new mails. So, I stand up, sit into my chair and switch my desktop computer.  _ PASSWORD. VALIDATE. WELCOME SCREEN... AND NOTIFICATIONS BAR. “Okwe83: missed call. Lanipad045: missed call.”

 

Crap! Guys called me, but I must’ve been gone at this moment. Let’s call them again, don’t let them wait. HEADPHONES. LAUNCH DOUBLE CALL. CONNECTION... RINGING…

 

“¿Diga?”

 

“Buenas noches, caballeros.”

 

_ Little silence before I hear shouting _ : "¡CANELA! ¿Como estás, acere?"

 

"Un poco cansado, pero está bien."

 

"¡Impecable! Y entonces, ¿has encontrado trabajo?" Ernesto asked me.

 

"Todavía nada. ¡Tengo un día de mierda!"

 

"¡Ay, los cabrones! Lo siento acere, tendrás más suerte otra vez." Antonio tried to comfort me.

 

"¡Eso espero, Antonio, eso espero!"

 

"Mientras tanto, sabes que te haga feliz: golpear en pequeños niveles. ¿Te parece?" Ernesto asked us a game on any RPG, like usual.

 

"Escuchas, Ernesto, el momento que me divierto, está listo a seguirte."

 

"¡Guay! Entonces... ¿están listos, caballeros?"

 

"¡Si, vayamos!" Antonio and I exclaimed cheerfully. 

 

_ Dude, it makes me happy hearing these two! After, I’m always hungry, tired, unemployed, half-broke and half-lost. But now, it’s the least of my worries. I will deal with it later. _


	3. The Next Morning

**_BIP! BIP! BIP! BIP! BIP! BIP! BIP! PAF!_ ** _ Fucking alarm! Yawn… come on, it’s time to get up. I stretch up and I get out of bed. Now: direction the kitchen. Once my door’s opened, I could smell coffee all over the room. As expected, Azul was finishing her breakfast. Without a word, I sited, beginning to serve myself. _

 

“Hi, Max. So, had a good night?”

 

“Hi. Well, I had an intense session with the guys but after I slept like a log.” I yawned.

 

“It’s good to know when we know you can pass four hours playing non-stop without doing anything else.” Azul noticed.

 

“Yeah, well…” I let out casually.

 

_ But coffee won’t go down, I knew I had something to do. _

 

“Azul, before you go, I want to tell you something.”

 

“OK… what’s it?”

 

“I wasn’t really kind about you yesterday. So, I’d like to apologize.”

 

“Oh, don’t worry about it. I shouldn’t persecute you.”

 

“No, listen, I really want to apologize. I mean… It’s been so long I try to find a job. You… you just want to advise me, and I spit on your face. I shouldn’t crack up like this. I… sigh… I’m sorry. Maybe people are right… maybe I’m just a fucking black cat.”

 

_ And she hugged me. I shed several tears, before coming to my senses. It lasted several minutes but I didn’t mind; it’s making me feel good. _

 

“Well, time flies. I have to save myself. We will see tonight.”

 

“OK, have a nice day.”

 

“Bye.”

 

_ So, like that, she didn’t have a grudge about me! Not only she said it’s not totally my fault, but she forgave me. For you, it doesn’t mean something but for me, this feeling was special. At this time, I felt nice. _

 

_ * _

 

_ Well, after this confused time, it’s time to say more about me. If all my friends nickname me Max, my complete name is Maximiliano Milagro Furo. And, as you can read by my Spanish, I have Hispanic origins, but I will talk about this later. If I’m talking about me today, is that I want to tell you an insane story. Several days from now, I will accept one special job, which will put me on incredible situations and allow me to meet some atypical people. _

  
_But now, let’s run out the clock and let’s enjoy these final moments of quiet. At this time of the story, we must say I had other priorities like finding a job, going to the market… or drinking my orange juice._ **SPLIIIIT!** “Ew! That’s fucking disgusting! It’s grapefruit juice or what… ¡Demonios!”


	4. Stud & Geek

[ _ ♫ If you had my love, and I gave my trust / Would you comfort me? _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tT5g7I-Itc8)

[ _ And if somehow you know that your love would be untrue / Would you lie to me and call me “baby”? ♫ _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tT5g7I-Itc8)

 

_ Ah, nineties, the best years ever for music! Well, let’s check that I have all. Soup… soya milk… orange juice… Okay, I think I took everything. Anyway, I’ll be back if I forgot something. And, my side, I have all I need: cookies, soda, condoms and lubricant. That’s perfect, I can pay and get out of here! _

 

_ Pouf! What the… I turned myself and I saw a little fox (making half my size) sit on the floor, scratching his head, a little disoriented. I’m waiting for him to standing up, to tell him with an ironic tone: _ “So, buddy, not looking forward when you walk?”

 

“Well, I’m… err… I’m sorry… I don’t mean…”

 

“Wow, dude, chill. I won’t do anything, it’s okay.”

 

“Um… really?”

 

“Yes. You were a little distracted, it’s all. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

 

“Well, in this case, I will go… Goodbye.”

 

“’Bye” “…cutie."

 

_ Oopsie, I think I scared him; he left quickly, almost running. Too bad I found him quite cute, this fox. At the same time, we can say with my six feet, one inch and my strong build, I don’t go unnoticed. But contrary to what we can think, I haven’t always been like this. In my childhood, I was quite plump while in my teens, I was very skinny. So, I’ve decided to make a move. It was rough, but I succeed. As a result, I prefer not showing off because keeping this athletic body is no easy task and I must train hard for keeping it. _

 

_ However, I don’t have the character of my height. By seeing me, people think I’m a strong man, dominant and sure of myself but it’s quite the opposite. I’m not going out often, I can stay glued on my PC during hours, I’m more preoccupied by my levels’ characters than my lifestyle, I spend a fortune for all kinds of accessories… in short, a geek at heart despite a terrible temper. _

  
_ Now, you must say: _ “All this is interesting but when is coming the action?”  _ Don’t worry guys, the fated moment is coming… slowly but surely. Waiting by, let’s just keep moving. _


	5. A Big Kid

_ Time to do some shopping and other things (that you don’t need to know,) it was already noon. As a result, I had clearly the time to eat something before setting off again. By bringing bags on the kitchen, I saw Ellen reading, apple in the mouth. _

 

“Howdy, Max.”

 

“Hi.”

 

“I can see you went shopping.”

 

“Yeah, two, three things that it’s missing.”

 

“OK. And apart from that, do you think throwing the garbage?”

 

“Err… no.”

 

“And why, tell me?”

 

“Because I didn’t want to do it.”

 

“Pff, you’re such a kiddo.”

 

“Oh, damn it, Azul! GET OUT OF THIS BODY!”

 

“Ha-ha! Oh, shoot, you’re right… No, but seriously, do it before she come home.”

 

“Si, señora.”

 

“Good, I’m off. See you tonight.”

 

“OK, see you soon.”

 

_ While looking at her, I was deep in thought. Maybe girls were right, maybe I behaved like a kiddo. But why? Maybe to prevent myself saying I grow old every year. But I’m not longer the child what I was before, a lot of things have changed since. However, there are some things which reminds me my childhood: seeing faces on daily places, pig out of candy to have stomachaches, the spices’ smell on the market, the sound of the sea in seashells, and skipping stones on the water. _

 

_ It may be cheesy, but I love doing these things to relax myself and hold out on this hectic daily. If everybody feels oneself less seriously and more like kids, it will make this world more livable. But we get lost of the subject, so let’s continue our story… _


	6. A Rough Time

_ The sun sets, stars begin to appear, the evening comes to his end. I went through all the city to find work even a short-term one but no nothing. Too bad, but my luck will finish turning one day, I’m sure. _

 

_ In a meantime, I come home. Some cars overtake me, but I don’t accelerate as far. At this hour, circulation is fluid so don’t need to hurry. _

 

_ Hmm…, some fresh breeze, there is nothing better to… _ **_PIN-PON! PIN-PON! PIN-PON! PIN-PON!_ ** _ Oh, damn it, I really needed it to end my day! _

 

“The little red Cabriolet, park on the shoulder of the road… right now!”

 

_ Oh, crap, that voice! I really would that it will be anyone else… except this bastard. Without complaining, I execute myself and I wait. After hearing a door slamming, this dummy is coming at my side, smile on his face. _

 

“Ah Maxim! My favorite customer, it’s my pleasure to see you again!”

 

_ Pleasure unshared, asshole! _

 

“Well, can I have your license and registration please?”

 

_ Without a word, I give them to him. In any case, I’m in order, so he’s nothing against me. Unless being extremely insincere (which is badly his case.) _

 

“Good, all seems to be in order.”

 

_ So, in fact, let me go, dumbass! _

 

“Well, then… we don’t say anything. Not even an insult?”

 

_ No, I will not give into you, stupid. _

 

“No, still nothing?”

 

_ Sorry but I will not crack this time. _

 

“Good, given that cat got your tongue, we are going into station. What do you think about it?”

 

_ I think I’m not surprised by your decision and…  _ **_fuck you very much!_ **

 

“Now, get out of the car, hands in the air!”

 

_ Getting up eyes to the sky, I open and before I do the least move, he pins me against the hood, banging my head by the way. _

 

“Aaah! Damn it! You don’t have to be so rough like that!”

 

“Oh, the ferret has found his tongue. So, you… I promise you, you’re going to charge a lot!”

 

_ YOU TOO ONE DAY, ¡HIJO DE PUTA! _

*

 

_ And here I am again… in the confessional… well, it’s not really a confessional but I’ve been here so many times, I get the feeling to have confesses all my sins. But whatever… I find myself in the interrogation room, waiting for my fate. _

 

_ However, I’m not stressed out, I already know this situation a thousand times so let’s put up with it and let’s continue playing with their fingers. _

_ Ah! Door opens… and this bastard enters, accompanied by the chief, a bald eagle just about my size. _

 

“Well, let me deal with this, Hyatt. You can dismiss.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

_ Now, it’s just us two, seated face to face. I can describe some dark rings, sign of hard work. Despite this, I can see some kindliness. _

 

“Mister Furo.”

 

“Captain.”

 

_ Cold wind passes quickly, increasing tension between us. _

 

“Can you tell how many times you found here this year?”

 

“Honestly, no idea!”

 

“Maximiliano please, I speak seriously.”

 

_ By throwing an annoyed whisper, I respond: _ “I don’t know, three or four this week.”

 

“And we’re only in January. Listen, if you don’t stop your childishness, I will more trouble to support you two.”

 

“Because it’s my fault? I even don’t know what I do to this guy!”

 

“Perhaps but provoke him is clearly not the best solution.”

 

“Pff… in any case, it was always him, so…”

 

_ New silence but according to his funny faces, the chief tries to find his words. Finally, he advises this:  _ “All I’m asking you it’s… to bear him a little more and be more discreet. You can do it, isn’t?”

 

“Oh yes, I can… Only problem, that’s three years I’ve been bear him, and he didn’t change at all since. So, you two have a problem.”

 

_ Finishing this sentence, I cross my arms while avoiding hos sight. Seeing this subject annoyed me, he decides talking about something else. _

 

“Well, except this, did you succeed to find a job?”

 

“No, always nothing.”

 

“Ah, too bad. But don’t worry, the Almighty always shows the way to all those who require help.”

 

“Wait a minute, you… you believe on this?” I said, surprised by his revelation.

 

“You know, in this world gone mad, when you can’t depend on family and friends, you need something to believe in.”

 

“Yes, if you say so… But me, I know I can step on my family and my friends.” I tried to not offend him.

 

“I’m glad for you so…. Well, I don’t have any reason to keep you, you can go.” The captain addressed me a weak smile.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

_ And he nods. So, don’t wait. I stand up, and I speed along the door without turning around. I was practically out of the room when I heard chief shout my name:  _ “Mister Furo?”

 

_ As a result, I was obliged to turning around to look at him and finally heard him, with a caring voice: _ “Take care of yourself. I wish you a good night.”

 

“You too… mister.” I saluted, giving back his smile.

 

**

 

_ Since I haven’t my car (this Hyatt’s really a pain in the ass,) I called a cab. Man! After this day, I’m beat, so beat I can hardly keep my eyes open. Honestly, I’ve had enough of this! If I was a full-blooded American, I wouldn’t have a hell of a lot of problems. But it doesn’t matter, whatever my nationality, I will always a hell of a lot of problems. _

 

_ But never mind. And then I’m not ashamed at all my legacy. I’m proud of it, on the contrary. Because yes, I’m son of immigrant. If my mother has always been lived here, my father is coming from Cuba. And at their meeting is born an overflowing love, and then…  _ **_me._ ** _ But I will tell you another time, it risks being long to explain. _

 

_ All this for say since my early childhood, I’ve always lived between Florida & Cuba, and I’m very attached to these two cultures. Badly, some people do and say some things to make life impossible. If my life was already difficult, it makes her almost unbearable. _

 

_ And even if we give a funny look, I don’t let things get me down. I have all the rights as any person in my situation, I’ve known my first love, my fears, my friends, my identity. In a word, it’s my country and nobody could part it. Well… now then you almost know me, the fated moment is coming. _


	7. Dear Mister Furo

**_A week later, on a district of Miami; closed in his room, Maximiliano is in the middle of a game which the goal is to be the last player alive (Oh damn it! I’m almost there! I’m almost there!)_ **

 

**_In the living room, Ellen watches with greed a series dealing with rivalries, power and plots twists (OH MY! Don’t see this coming!)_ **

 

**_While Azul is plunging into a reading blending romance, steamy situations and handcuffs (All this for this… disappointing!)_ **

 

**_At the same time, Mr. Edwin, the postman, has continuing his daily tour on bringing mail for the three roommates. In his hands, bills, entertainments, a postal card and a letter. It’s exactly 9 hours and 44 minutes sharp._ **

 

_ * _

 

**_DING DONG!_ **

 

“I go!” Ellen yelled through the apartment.

 

**_Ellen runs to the door from opening at Mr. Edwin. Although he seems to be a few asleep, he finds a way to smile at Ellen._ **

 

“Hello Ellen.”

 

“Hello Mr. Edwin.”

 

“And here’s the today’s mail.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Seriously, you should put a mailbox on the entry.”

 

“But if we did this, we couldn’t say hello to you, and then, it’s more convenient to have a trap door.”

 

“Yep, logic.”

 

“Otherwise, I have still not received my letter from Hogwarts.” Ellen teased Mr. Edwin because he’s a snowy owl.

 

“Pff, ha-ha-ha… I never heard that one before. Well, I must go. Have a good day.

 

“Thanks, bye.”

 

**

 

“FUCKING HELL! I was coming this close to victory.” I yelled in frustration.

 

“I’m full of hatred, damn it!” Antonio complained, in the same way.

 

_ KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! _

 

“Oh, they call me… Well, gentlemen, we take a break, and we’ll go back kicking asses.”

 

“Aye, aye, captain.” Ernesto exclaimed.

 

_ I put my speakers and I go to the door. _

 

_ KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! _

 

“Yes, what’s the matter? Oh, it’s you, Ellen.”

 

“Sorry to interrupt you but you've got mail.”

 

“Okay, thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome. Good hunting.”

 

_ Without waiting, I closed my door again, and I inspect my mail. Oh! A postcard! With a draw of a Cuba Libre… Man, it’s been a long time I don’t got world from my parents. So, let’s see… _

 

Hola Canela,

In Cuba, it’s still so sunny and hot.

I’m always loyal at the kitchen, and your mom, always plunged onto her albums.

Never thought I’d say this, but home is very quiet without you.

We hope you will see you again for the next holidays.

Besos,

Tu papa y tu mama que quiere.

 

***

 

_ By reading this, I shed my little tear. Sometimes, we hate our parents but, in those moments, we miss them the most. Mama, papa, yo también, os quiero. _

 

_ Well, what do we have next? A phone bill, offer for renewing hi-fi, advertisement for clothes’ brand and… a letter. From Appol & Co. Never heard of this company. _

_ Without asking too many questions, I tear the envelope and begin the paper, saying this: _

 

Dear Mr. Furo,

I write to you to inform you that you are part of the seven candidates for the post of Husbando of the year. You are therefore invited at a meeting, next day, to have more information about terms and conditions about this advantageous position.

Thank you very much for your attention, hoping to meet you soon,

Sincerely,

Victor Rowards, CEO

 

_ The most I read (again) this bloody paper, the less sense it makes. As a result, I had many questions in mind: How does this Rowards find my address? What does he mean by “Husbando”? What’s this job? What does it pay well? Is it that prank? _

 

_ Dude, I really need to calm down. For the moment, I need advice. Luckily, I know who could help me. But before I forget… _

 

“Guys?” I called them.

 

“Ah, you’re back. Ready to kick asses?” Antonio asked me, excited.

 

“Yeah, before this, I have a little thing to do.”

 

“Okay, go ahead, we aren’t in a hurry.” Ernesto responded to me.

 

“Muchas gracias, vuelva pronto.” I thanked them, by taking off my headphones.

 

****

 

**_After seeing the letter, girls seem to be as confused as him, the first time he reads it._ **

 

“What do you think?”

 

“I really don’t know. It sounds to be a formal letter, but it stays unclear.” Azul noticed.

 

“According to you, what should I do?”

 

“If the letter was for me, I might have gone at the meeting and like this, you will fixed about the job.” Ellen suggested to Maximiliano.

 

“And if all this was only a setup?”

 

“Max, you are far from stupid. So, if something is wrong, you will see it, that’s sure. So, for once, I will follow Ellen’s advice: go see them and you will see later.” Azul advised him.

 

“Are you certain girls?”

 

“We can advise you, Max. After, it’s up to you.” Ellen claimed.

 

**_After this small exchange, Max is lost in thought. After so many trials, is that sign is he waiting for? It could well be yes, it could well be no. As girls told him, only he could decide. And this one was the following:_ **

 

“Well, before this, I have to go at the tailor.” Maximiliano claimed to himself.

 

“Oh why?” Azul asked, mocking.

 

“I gain some weight.”

 

“And especially bum.” Ellen underlined, teasing.

 

“Oh, you’re noticed too.” Azul smiled at her.

 

“Fuck off, girls.” Maximiliano replied, annoyed, by returning at his bedroom.

 

**_By taking this decision, Max didn’t know it yet, but it will change his life for the rest of the year._ **


	8. Terms and Conditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a goddamn long chapter.  
> Normal because we explain here the meaning of the title's history

**_Suitcase in hand, in a blazing suit, Max is headed to his place of meeting, the nervous step. By his side, a leopard gecko goes with him, in casual dress, the mischievous look. And although the two companions weren’t on the same wavelength, both makes for the same destination._ **

 

*

 

“Well, that’s it.”

 

_ Both stops in front of the building and stares it on the first floor to his top. _

 

“Whistleeee… Damn, buddy! That’s huge. Business begins, it seems.” Ernesto noticed, impressed.

 

“Yeah, I know.”

 

_ Just thinking about it, I clench fists. I’m very nervous and I’m thinking that Ernesto saw it too. _

 

“Don’t worry, dude. Everything’s gonna be alright.”

 

“Yes, I just hope it won’t be a ball-up.”

 

“But no. Wait, I’m going to send you positive vibes.”

 

“It’s nice but it will not be necess…”

 

_ I want to reply but, facing that sight, I was right to be quiet. Because seeing Ernesto, push one kind of invisible power towards me with his arms, it’s totally worth it, just for a good laugh. _

 

“OK, OK, alright, you can stop now. It’s really stupid but I appreciate the attention, thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome. Can I just make a small remark?”

 

“Go on.”

 

“I understand you put a suit, you would be serious and all...” He observed carefully.

 

“Yes...”

 

“But for the suitcase, I tell myself you’ve been doing too much.” He continued.

 

“But no, I handled my stuff. This suitcase is not empty.” I asserted, confident.

 

“Okay, you’re the boss. We’ll meet later as planned.”

 

“Yeah, it works.” I confirmed.

 

“On this, good luck.”

 

“Thanks, man. See you soon.”

 

“¡Adiós!”

 

_ With a wave of my hand, I let him go. Before entering and facing the unknown, I breathe deeply and exhale. “Here we go!” I tell myself, the confident look. _

 

**

 

_ This is it, the big moment is coming. Lift door opens, and I’m blinded for some seconds before seeing the places. As I expected it, the floor is full of desktops separated from each other by a kind of gray opaque wall. Cool like ambiance. _

 

_ To know where to go, I make for the reception. Under the desktop, a porcupine (handsome on the way) received me, kindly: _ “Yes, hello?”

 

“Hello, I’m Mr. Furo, I have a meeting…”

 

“Yes, a second, please…” The rodent interrupted me, by pressing his intercom. “Hello, Mr. Rowards?”

 

“Yes, what’s it?” A hoarse voice asked.

 

“The first candidate arrived.”

 

“Really? This early? That’s good news. Bring him to me, if you please.”

 

“Very well, we’re coming…”

 

“Great, great news.” I had time to hear the boss tell before the sound is cut off.

 

“Follow me.”

 

_ On the way to Rowards’ office, I couldn’t see them, but I could hear whispers and giggling from employees. What is annoying and distributing. Finally, we both arrived in front of a with a golden nameplate written on it: _ “Victor Rowards, CEO.”

 

“Here you are. Just knock on the door, and he’ll call you.”

 

“Okay, thanks.”

 

“Good luck.”

 

***

 

_ After blowing it, I knocked three times. _ “Get it, please!”

 

_ I open the door and silence hits me. By closing the door, I can see Mr. Rowards stand up, behind the blinds’ widow. On his desktop, there are sheets, one Rubik’s Cube, a Greek statue and a kind of pendulum which balls don’t stop knocking together. Weird decor, but to each their own. _

 

_ Well, what do I do now? I sit? I wait, standing up? Since the boss doesn’t seem to move, it would be better to sit down… _

 

“One moment please, don’t sit now…” I stopped dead by his honeyed voice. “I would look at you closely.”

 

_ By leaving blinds’ widow, he turns over and came towards me. If I can describe him, he has red-fire and golden feathers, a curved beak and his face are marked on his wrinkles. You’re wondering how I describe him so correctly? Well, let’s say, not only he came towards me, but now, he turns around me, while scrutinize my body, downwards. Man, I’m as stiff as a post, I was so nervous. _

 

“Don’t worry, I will not bite you… Well, well! … I like what I see… I have a feeling you will do great things, Mr. Furo.”

 

“Yes, if you tell…” I replied, confused.

 

“Forgive my inquisitiveness, but I like to watch people than I’m working with… There’s nothing wrong with this, isn’t it?”

 

“N-n-no, not at all. You’re the boss anyway.” I assured on the same way.

 

“Yes, whatever… uh-huh… it’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Furo.” He greeted me, by holding out his hand.

 

“Indeed, mister, I think.” I returned him, by shaking his hand straight away.

 

_ From the look in his eyes, I could say he’s confident and determinate with my coming. This man’s headstrong, I can smell it. So, I really need to calm my nerves otherwise it will be really a ball-up and more than a little. _

 

“Now we have all met, I invite you to sit down, if you wouldn’t mind.”

 

“Yes, very well.” I complied immediately.

 

_ Oh, the real business is starting now. Then, let us not screw up, let us not give in. While his pendulum keeps his constant jingle, I’m waiting for him. _

 

“Well, to pretend it’s a common interview, I will ask some questions about your experience. And, in return, I will answer all your questions about the vacant post. It works?”

 

“Yes, of course.”

 

“Great, let’s begin.”

 

_ Now, I see him a notebook and a pen. Amazing, it’s clear he’ll take notes. We really need to find a way to sell myself. No problem, I’m hot. I really need this job, whatever it is. _

 

“Well, can I have your resumé please?”

 

“Yes, here is it.”

 

_ Here, I know it was a good idea to take some papers with me. The bird took really his time to read all paragraphs of the paper. It’s good to know, because I sweated to write it. _

 

“Then, based on what I could see… you’ve accumulated so many jobs, I could almost say you’ve done everything. It’s quite impressive. And all of this, I noticed you’ve been a model for one year. On this, I’d like to ask the following question: why aren’t you anymore?”

 

_ Ah yes, it’s true, I could mention this small detail, but it’s not very interesting. So, let’s dwell on that. _

 

“Well, at the roof, I didn’t think to be a model, but my circle who made me do it. And given that I had the suitable physique and it paid well, I didn’t complain about this. After, it wasn’t rewarding as a post. In result, I had continued until my engagement came to an end… And here is the outline.”

 

“Okay, I see.”

 

_ And he continued to write in his notebook. Alright, don’t let you disturb and keep going. _

 

“Now, tell me what your definition of the perfect job is.”

 

_ Well, it’s clear, he wants to see my frankness. Although the question is open, I already had a strong idea of the answer. _

 

“To put it simply, it should be well-paid, pleasant to do and have reasonable hours… But if I can learn something and bring something to people in return, it should be really a plus. Because if a work can’t be instructive on both sides, it’s not worth it, no?”

 

“Of course, I see what you mean.”

 

“I apologize in advance if I’m too much…”

 

“No, don’t make excuses, Mr. Furo. On the contrary, I like a lot your frankness. Now, tell me… why I should offer you this post?”

 

“I’m a fast learner and this, whatever the task… Because I always want to learn and do my best. If we don’t learn, we don’t evolve and consequently, we don’t change. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, absolutely. Well, I will stop here.”

 

“WHAT? I mean… sorry? Are you sure that only three questions will be sufficient?”

 

“You know, each profile’s different and in your case, I won’t need more. So, don’t worry about this, I got all I need.”

 

“Alright.”

 

_ Fortunately, he is finished with his notebook. I don’t know why, but I’ve a feeling he was writing the worst craps about me. Listen, it’s just an impression. So, don’t let you distract. _

 

“Now, it’s your turn. Well, I listen to you.”

 

“How many questions should I ask you?”

 

“As much as necessary. Go on, don’t be shy.”

 

“Okay, first at all… how did you find my address?”

 

“I got back to your old agency. And if you’re here today, it’s that you didn’t move on, am I wrong?”

 

“No, not at all.”

 

_ Alright, it’s a bit scary, but I guess it’s my fault. I should be more careful in the future. _

 

“Well, Mr. Furo? I’ll wait for you.”

 

“Yes, well… This time, I’ll really get to the point. Honestly, Mr. Rowards, what is this work? What do you mean by “Husbando”?”

 

“In the modern language, this world means a male character (from cartoons, I think) who provokes a lot of reactions: affection, desire, conflict, obsession and the list go on. It’s why we called our service by this word, and thus, we employ men who meet specific criteria.”

 

“Alright, what kind of criteria?”

 

“Well, generally, our candidates are tall, young (around 20 and 30,) muscular, single, charming, bold and kindly. Cliché of the perfect man, do you see?”

 

“Yes, I see.”

 

_ Well, guys… I won’t lie to you, but all this doesn’t bode well. Somewhere, I know I should be delighted. But somewhere, when it needs these kinds of criteria to have a job, you know that shady things will come. _

 

“If I understood correctly, you recruit men for offer some services. But what kind of services exactly?”

 

“Let’s see it as personal services.”

 

“But does not this job require one specific formation, no?”

 

“Not here and that’s why this work is special.”

 

_ Oh man, troubles are coming. _

 

“Sorry if I’m repetitive, but what kinds of services do you offer?”

 

“All kinds of services.”

 

“Wait, when you say “all”, you mean…”

 

“Yes, all kinds of services.”

 

“Really “all”?” I insisted.

 

“Yes, really all…” He did the same.

 

“Mister Rowards, do you understand…”

 

“Yes, I get the message. Well, let’s say it’s rather rare that it happens, but it depends on…”

 

“Oh, damn it.” I whispered, placing my hand over my face.

 

_ By seeing my reaction, he preferred to stop talking, and he’s quite right. Since the beginning, this guy wanted to tell me this post involves, for example, helping people with problems and satisfying perverts who want to… But no kidding? WE MAKE A FOOL OF ME!! _

 

“Look, I understand you’re disgusted but…”

 

“I’m not disgusted! No, what I don’t understand here, it’s how this work can be legal. Do you even a license for this?” I asked, stunned.

 

“The company still exists for many years and our permit was always renewed until today.”

 

“Really? Great!” I mocked.

 

“Yes, indeed.” He simply said.

 

“That’s not really…”

 

“Mister Furo, I know what sarcasm looks like…” He responded, derisive.

 

_ Man, such a… No, Max, keep cool, don’t let your emotions get to you. Well, it’s a bit late to say it but whatever. In short, get it over it. _

 

“Okay, if we leave aside… this “detail”, what is going to happen if, and when I accept this work?”

 

“Within a week, we’ll meet again, and I’ll tell you all you know about the first customer.”

 

“And err… how do you choose them, your clients?”

 

“We don’t have strong preference here. It’s why we’re focused on their age, gender, location and court file.”

 

“And until now, you didn’t encounter any problem?”

 

“Maybe some people dissatisfied but nothing more.”

 

“Yeah… Oddly, I’ve doubt.”

 

“Don’t worry, you don’t teach an old bird how to make faces.”

 

“I hope for you.” I whispered, spiteful.

 

“Of course, I say it. You don’t have an acute sense of hearing.” The director asserted sarcastically.

 

_ BUT GO F… Never mind, let’s drop it! _

 

“Otherwise, is it possible for you to know beforehand asked services?”

 

“Not really. We can have some instructions but it’s the customer who know the most. So, it will be with him you must arrange.”

 

“And are requests numerous year-round?”

 

“Yes, and it’s not diminishing, hence the robust profile control.”

 

“Okay. And if I must move around, how would I do if I can’t afford it?”

 

“We can advance you transport costs.”

 

“Really? And might I pay you back?”

 

“No, you won’t have to. You know, we have so many donors, we reach millions almost every  _ year.” _

 

_ I didn’t pay attention to it, but this company is loaded. Guys, it’s crazy! _

 

“I had intention to ask you that first… how much is this job paid?”

 

“$500 per month.” He announced in a neutral voice.

 

“PARDON?” I yelled before keeping it down. “Are you serious?” I questioned, still flabbergasted.

 

“Yes, very serious. And it excludes tips clients give you in addition.”

 

_ However, this pendulum’s annoying sound, I hear the slot machines in my head, saying I hit the jackpot. Now confusion’s gone, more and more reflections are coming from everywhere. What a headache! _

 

“Mister Furo, I can feel all this information worry you. If you want to stop here, I will understand.”

 

“No, not yet. There’s one thing I can’t explain until now. How did men my age decide to take this work?” I questioned him, still troubled.

 

_ Without telling me, the bird gives me one thick album from his desk drawer. I was a little puzzled, but he encourages me, softly:  _ “Come on. Have a look, if you please.”  _ On the cover, we could read, written in gold: HUSBANDO YEARBOOK. Thus, under the impetus of the director, I begin to flip through it and all I saw staggered me. _

 

_ Men of all types, all ages, all species, all shapes, all colors, all origins are listed for every year. Both fascinating and frightening. But, they’re all good-looking, we won’t lie. _

 

_ By lingering over details, I heard Mr. Rowards tell me:  _ “As you see, we have a catalog well stocked. You’re wondering why all these men accepted this job. Unfortunately, I can’t tell you because it’ll break director-employee confidentiality. But all I say, it’s each of them had their qualities, their faults, their ambitions, their fears… but each had a reason to sign up.”

 

_ Finally, I close the book and turn around the bird, who is waiting for me. And then, he resumed his speech: _ “Well, I’ve shown you what’s behind the door. At present, it’s for you to get the key to pass through it.”

 

“And if I refuse?”

 

“We’ll call the next candidate and so on, until one of them accepts the post.”

 

“How long do I have to take my decision?”

 

“You have one week. After the deadline, if we don’t have answers, we’ll move to the next candidate.”

 

_ Well, pointless to continue. For now, I know enough. _

 

“On this, I don’t have any questions right now.” I confessed, all in.

 

“So, let us stop here. I thank you for giving me your time today.”

 

“Indeed, mister.”

 

“I don’t know if we’re going to meet again. It’s why I’ll say… goodbye.” Mr. Rowards took his leave of me.

 

“Well, goodbye… mister.”

 

_ Without waiting, I packed all my things and I left. _

 

****

 

_ Sigh, what an interview! Now I realize I shouldn’t have to get angry with this man. He’s just doing this job, but after… how could you react by learning this kind of news? How? I’m curious to know, but it’s not like you can answer me. Though? Anyway… That’s always one thing out of my list. _

 

BZZT! BZZT!  _ Oh, messages? Let’s see. _

 

Ernesto

Hey Canela! Ur done?

 

_ Oh, I almost forgot our little session. So, wait compañero, let me answer you… _

 

Yes. Coming, time to change. Begin without me.

 

💬

 

OKAY, SEE U.

 

_ Clearly, this session’s just at the right time. I really need to switch off before taking my final decision. _

 

*****

 

**_The contemplative look, Victor stares his pendulum with a straight face. Then, by a sudden move, he stops balls’ balance and silence regain its place._ ** “I’m almost sure he would ask me to stop it.” Mister Rowards thought amused.

  
**_And by looking the sheet of Maximiliano’s profile, he asserted:_ ** “I have any doubt about that. If this kid accepts the job, he’ll do great things this year.”


	9. Hit the Gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains casual nudity

[ _ ♫ Push it to the limit / Walk along the razor’s edge / But don’t look back, just keep your head / Or you’ll be finished ♫ _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9D-QD_HIfjA)

 

_ I don’t know about you but, you wouldn’t believe it how this song’s getting me pumped! It’s amazing! And here, I’m going to need for breaking our record on the horizontal bar. _

 

“73, 74…” Antonio counted, stopwatch on hand.

 

“Damn it but, he’s going to make it, this bastard!” Ernesto teased me, admiring.

 

_ Oh crap, I can’t stand it anymore. Finally, I release the bar. _

 

“And 77! Broken record!”

 

_ Exhausted, I’m taking a tumble on the floor. As well as can be excepted, I’m trying to catch my flask but it’s kind of hard to do, lying on the ground. Luckily, Antonio’s here to give it to me. Tired still to speak, I thank him by nodding. Without waiting, I sit up, drink and pour the rest of the flask on my face. _

 

“Of all the times we’ve trained together, I think it’s the first I see you that wild.” Antonio noticed, impressed.

 

“Yes, I needed to release the pressure.” I explained, panting still.

 

“Alright gentlemen, it’s time to hit the showers.” Ernesto announced the end of program.

 

_ On this, we had a wash, dried ourselves and went towards the lockers. Except Ernesto who didn't find nothing funnier than whip me with his towel. _

_ Straight away, I retort facing one gecko trying to defend himself. Unfortunately for me, I’m faster. His chest, his hips, his tail, his backside… all I could aim was hit. _

 

“Okay, OKAY! IT’S GOOD! I SURRENDER!” Ernesto retreated.

 

“Look at… You haven’t finish, bunch of kids?” Antonio laughed of us.

 

“It’s not my fault, he started it.”

 

_ After this agitated moment, we pack our stuff and begin to dress ourselves. And in view of the fact it could be long, Antonio decided to break the silence: _ “Otherwise, do you know what you’ll do after your interview?”

 

“Seriously, I-have-no-fucking-idea.”

 

“To the price paid, if it was you, I’ll accept immediately.” Ernesto suggested me.

 

“Except that it’s not as easy as it sounds.”

 

“But yes. You just must tell yourself you can bring help to people in need. And not only perverts who want to soak their pricks.” Ernesto tried to reassure me.

 

“Precisely, it’s the second picture that I could’ve done without it.”

 

“On this, he’s not wrong. But maybe, for all we know, you will find your next love by doing this job.” Antonio did the same.

 

“Not sure. Besides, I don’t want to blend professional and personal life together.”

 

“Ow, bad experience?” Ernesto asked me.

 

“Nope but knowing my chance rate, I don’t want to try.”

 

“It’s up to you but personally, it’s easier to hit on.” Antonio underlined.

 

“If you say it. After all, it takes all sorts to make a world.”

 

“HEY!” Antonio retorted, insulted.

 

“Well, guys, if I don’t see you during the week, we’ll find again here next time.”

 

“No problem, buenas tardes.” Ernesto took his leave of me.

 

“Adiós.”

 

“Bye.” Antonio did the same.

 

*

 

**_By leaving their friend go home, the two pals continue to share views, in an animated way and casualness._ **

 

“Are you sure you’ll accept if you could choose?”

 

“Decisively. It’s well paid and it’s not a pain in the ass to do, what else do you want?”

 

“Even if we keep all created drawbacks?”

 

“Of course. Man, you can’t imagine the things we do for the money.”

 

“But you should do arid tasks apparently. You really will do it, no kidding?

 

“If it’s for a lot of money, I’ll do it. The rest, I don’t give a fuck.”

 

**_Surprised by his answer, Antonio turns towards Ernesto, the stunned look._ **

 

“Well what? It’s true.” Ernesto just replied, not understanding the bird’s parrot.


	10. An Old Friend

“And what’s good on the job?” Ellen asked for Azul.

 

“Nothing special for now, except that everybody’s talking about their plan for Valentine’s Day.” Azul replied to her.

 

“They get ahead, as usual.”

 

“Yeah, but it finishes to be annoying by dint of talking about this.” Azul underlined.

 

“Otherwise, you get a chance to talk to Max this week?”

 

“If we count morning and evening, not really.”

 

“He didn’t talk a lot about his interview, also?”

 

“Well… he said the work which offered him is well-paid, rather special and he’ll have maybe to move around. But except this, nothing more.” Azul summed up.

 

“When he doesn’t talk a lot, it’s that he’s concerned about something, right?”

 

“Yes, and that’s it which worries me. I know it’s a long time he doesn’t have a job, but I don’t think it’s a good idea for him to roam in the apartment like a lion in a cage. And this, during some days.” Azul noticed.

 

“Don’t worry, he’s a hard nut to crack, he’s just going through a bad patch.” Ellen reassured her.

 

“I honestly hope, Ellen. I hope.”

 

*

 

**_One person with a clean head, would already take his decision. He would accept and he would begin to work. Or in the opposite case, he would refuse, and he will be moving on._ **

 

**_But for someone as Maximiliano, so often disowned by his peers, wanting to do his proofs, well learning a living, it’s another kettle of fish._ **

 

**_Thus, on the 168 hours he was granted, he passed the last 96 hours doing various activities delaying his reflection time for later._ **

 

**_Monday, he passed the whole day to lead his team to victory, by destroying enemy towers._ **

 

**_Tuesday, he watched for the nth time movie about a group of teens surviving a crazy killer (Ah! Sidney! But how do you do to get out of these situations?! You really must tell me!)_ **

 

**_Wednesday, he used many time tissues on his hands (Oh crap! I’ll have to buy them back.)_ **

 

**_And finally, Thursday, he played dead, lying on his bed. But this semi-quietness is going to be short-term._ **

 

**

 

_ I was almost asleep when one familiar voice wakes me from my sleep, by telling me:  _ “Greetings, old sport.”

 

_ I raise my head as sign of surprise before lying again and grumbling:  _ “I don’t want to quarrel with you, get off.”

 

“Oh Maximiliano, is this the way to greet an old friend?” He complained, falsely innocent.

 

_ Finally, I stand up and I see this damn panther, sit on my office chair. Twinkle in his eyes, evil grin on his face… this bastard has something in mind. Yeah, as always, every time I see him. _

 

“Alright, what do you want?”

 

“The same as you. Your professional and personal fulfilling, nothing more.”

 

“Maybe but I disapprove the way you think... Dus-ter.” I retorted, dryly.

 

“Oh please, you and I both know do the right thing isn’t as easy as it sounds. Today, this world has become more and more individual. People are greedier, take care of one person instead thinking about others. And everyone who dare showing kindness are either staring or received with a kick in the ass.” He expressed between euphoria and nastiness.

 

“Probably but I never said it, I just…”

 

“Thought it… yes, indeed. Even if you don’t shout it from the rooftops, it’s why I’m here, because you imagine it. So, if you believe all your ideas are lost forever, you’re wrong. I’m you repressed, rejected, lewd, savage thoughts. It’s hard to admit it, but I’m part of you and this, until the end… Whether you like or not.” He continued the same way. “But cue the small talk, you already knew that. And it’s not why I’m here this time.”

 

“Yes, I already asked you just before, but it’s like talking to a wall.”

 

“Simple wake-up call.” He ignored my remark. “And if I’m here, it’s that both know… you’re already taking your decision.”

 

“Spare me your craps, it’s been one week I do nothing, by trying to take one decision.”

 

“Correction: it’s been one week you do nothing, by delaying time to reveal your decision.”

 

_ Well, no need to insist, he’s the big shot here. _

 

“Right, you win BUT what would be the point?”

 

“To begin, you’ll receive the gratitude you deserve for all the years.” He tried to seduce me with his words.

 

“Yes, but what’s it?”

 

“You’ll earn enough to take care of you plenty.” He kept going.

 

“Yeah, what else?”

 

“You’ll have some fun with a few of your clients.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Stop playing the offended with me, you know very well what I mean. You may try to hide it, but everyone’s entitled some tenderness. And with you, I can smell it, I can feel it, especially at night.”

 

_ Sensing that he’ll go too far, I grab a book, by threating him: _ “I advise you to stop here or this will finish on your face.”

 

“Oh please, don’t be so repressed. And then, between us, how long have you felt body heat?” He taunted me.

 

“Stop it.”

 

“How long have you embraced someone?”

 

“Stop…”

 

“How long have you shoot your load… on someone?” He almost whispered, with a nasty smile.

 

“BUT SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!!”

 

_ PAF! POUF! _

 

***

 

_ And shit! I think I broke something on my desk. Hastily, I stand up and go towards the office.  _

 

_ PAF! OUCH! Oh crap… exhale… By aiming this fucker, I’ve touched my screen. Luckily, it has nothing, but I can’t say as much of my toe… ow… it hurts… oh, su madre. _

 

_ TOC! TOC! TOC! Through the door, Ellen shouted, intrigued:  _ “Max, everything’s okay here?”

 

“Yes, yes, don’t worry.”

 

“Are you sure? I heard a big sound, however.”

 

“This was nothing.”

 

“Are you really sure…”

 

“Ellen, IT-WAS-NOTHING.”

 

_ I expected brutal answer, but she simply read _ : “Okay, sorry for the inconvenience.”

 

_ Pheeew! Now, where is… he’s already gone, of course. Damn pussy! At the same time, it’s been four days I didn’t come out of my room. No wonder that he appeared again. Well, before my mind play again a trick on me, let’s get out of my den. _

 

****

 

_ Immediately, I go in the kitchen, searching for some food. As usual, Ellen’s watching TV. And though she’s absorbed by the screen, I heard her, asking me:  _ “So, on top form, Max?”

 

“Yeah, it can go.”

 

“Sorry if you think I’m a stalker, but are you sure everything’s okay?”

 

“Yes, don’t worry about it.”

 

_ Eventually, I don’t find nothing really appetizing. Nevertheless, I grab an apple, just to fill my belly for now. Then, I go collapsing onto the sofa, next to her. And while I’m staring people’s ingenuity to fall flat on their face, Ellen tried to reassure me:  _ “Otherwise, you don’t have to worry about your interview. Whatever your decision, I’m sure it’ll be the right one.”

 

“Oh. But what allows you to tell this?”

 

“Well, whatever the situation, you’ll never let things get you down. You won’t admit it, but you’re a hard nut to crack, Max.”

 

_ On these fine words, I found nothing to tell her, except for smiling at here, kissing her on the forehand and thanking her. _

 

“Well now, we reach a level of bull… well, I let you the TV, I’m going for a walk.”

 

“Okay, see you later.”

 

_ BANG! And I’m alone again. So, what can I watch now? _

 

_ CRUNCH! What’s the… Let me turn myself. Oh, false alarm. Just Duster eating an apple. Well, false alarm… manner of speaking. Annoyed by his presence, I stare him, the stink eye. _

 

“What? Don’t look at me like that. I already get it in the neck. Damn book… In any case, if you need another wake-up call, I’ll never be that far away.”

 

_ And he returns into my room. _

 

“Yes, of course… cabrón.” I grumbled, by biting my apple.

 

*****

 

_ It’s time. Let’s do it.  _ BIP! BIP! BIP! BIP! BIP! BIP! BIP! BIP! BIP! BIP!... RINGING… RINGING… RINGING… RINGING…

 

“Appol & Co, hello?”

 

“Yes, hello Mr. Rowards. Mr. Furo speaking, how are you?”

 

“Oh, it’s you. Well, very good. I’m just wondering if I was going to have a response from you.”

 

“Yes, actually, that’s why I’m calling you.”

 

“Oh really? And then, whatever your decision, that’s good news. So, what’s it?”

 

_ Suddenly, one last moment of doubt crosses my mind. Now that I’m on the phone, can I be sure about my choice? OF COURSE, ANSWER HIM NOW! Or he’s going to ask himself if he’s not cut off. _

 

“Hello?” The director asked, intrigued.

 

“Yes. Err… excuse me, I had a little blackout.”

 

“No, it’s fine, it happens to everyone. Now, I’m listening you… What is your decision?”


	11. Real Business Starting

“Yes, it’s always a pleasure doing business with you, Mrs. Simmons. Goodbye.”

 

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! “Yes, get in!”

 

**_Door opens and Maximiliano gets in._ **

 

“Ah, Mr. Furo, it’s nice to see you again.”

 

“Yes, indeed mister.”

 

“Come on, sit on.”

 

**_If she’s not feeling on the same way, excitement was tangible on both sides._ **

 

“So, how do you feel?”

 

“Bloated.” Max let out, tight.

 

“Ha-ha-ha-ha!!! Don’t worry, Mr. Furo, the first time is always the most stressful.”

 

“Yeah, if you say it.”

 

**_On this, the boss gives to his employee, a jacket containing the first customer’s profile. By receiving the file, Max feels like a secret agent receiving news about target to protect or shoot. But here, it’s not the subject._ **

 

**_Let’s talk at the first client: Gillian Watson is a 22-year-old young weasel. She’s a student at the Minnesota University, and live in Minneapolis. That’s it, nothing more, nothing less._ **

 

“And… what does she want me to do?” Max let out, confused.

 

“Sorry, but it’s all she gave me. Nevertheless, she clarified when you’ll get the file, calling her as soon as possible.”

 

“Very well, duty noted. However, I had time to reflect while I took my decision. And I have one question which bugs me.”

 

“I’m listening you.”

 

“If I had inappropriate words, should I have had the post?”

 

“No, in any case. You can have all criteria, but I require some respect towards staff and clients. Or else, we will switch to the next candidates.” The bird asserted, strict.

 

“Alright.”

 

**_By arranging the jacket on his suitcase, Max realizes he was right to hold his tongue._ **

 

“Listen, if you have anything to ask me, don’t hesitate to call.”

 

“I wouldn’t miss it. On this, I’ll go. Goodbye mister.”

 

“Goodbye. And good luck.”

 

*

 

“I’ll remember that… I thank you… Goodbye.”

 

**_The porcupine hangs up and continues his work, before being interrupted by our protagonist:_ ** “Hi!”

 

“Err… hello. How can I help you?” The rodent asked, surprised.

 

“Well, we passed each other rather quickly last time. So, I want to thank you for guiding me in the office.”

 

“It’s nothing. I just do my work.” The rodent replied, flattered.

 

“As a result, I’d like to know your name.”

 

“And why me?”

 

“I hope others aren’t going to take it the wrong way, but you seem to be the friendliest here.”

 

**_Following this compliment, the rodent blushed of embarrassment. Few people had told him this kind of remark, but he took his courage in both hands to respond:_ ** “Well… my name is Odwin, but everyone nicknames me Oddie.”

 

“And then, nice to meet you.”

 

“Indeed, err… And you, what’s your name?”

 

“Oh yes, silly me. It’s Maximiliano but you can call me Max.”

 

“Alright, Max.”

 

“Well, I’ve to go to work. We’ll see each other next time. See you, Odwin.”

 

“Bye.”

 

**_And caught on his collar, the ferret leaves, watched by Odwin’s kindly smile._ **


	12. The First Contact

_ Well, let’s recap. I have a file of my “customer”, all I must know about her, her number to receive instructions. So, why am I so nervous? Maybe cause it’s the first time I do it and I don’t know on which character type I’m gonna bump into. Or else, I don’t know what she wants. _

 

_ Okay, relax, it’s just a call. Unless, after all, I’ll be set once and for all. Here we go. _ BIP! BIP! BIP! BIP! BIP! BIP! BIP! BIP! BIP! BIP!... RINGING… RINGING…

 

“Hello?” asked a taut voice.

 

“Yes, I’m Maximiliano… Maximiliano Furo. I’m the Husbando you asked for.”

 

_ Little suspension points before nearing her again, joyful: _ “Oh, it’s great. I don’t think it would answer me as quickly… Whatever.”

 

“Good, but maybe, I’ll be more useful if I know what to do.” I tried to get it out of her.

 

_ New suspension points longer this time. Okay, it starts to get weird here. _

 

“Hello?”

 

“Yes, sorry. It’s just… err… I’m trying to see how I can explain you my situation, but… no, it’s rather loose to check this kind of news on the phone.”

 

“Alright. So, what do you want to do?”.

 

“That we need face to face, in due form. But will be possible for you to come?”

 

“Yes, I think, but it might take quite some time.” I confessed, after doing some searches.

 

“Listen, it’s not a problem. The most important, that’s the trip’s going without incident. When you leave, just think to tell me what date you’ll come, time I arrange to come pick you up.”

 

“Very well. If anything changes, call me or leave a message. I would probably put some time to answer, but I’ll do it.”

 

“Okay, point taken.”

 

“Great.”

 

_ Well, it’s cool that she’s not in a hurry. It lets me time to pack my stuff and prepare my travel cause it’s not exactly on my doorstep. _

 

“Good, I’m pleased we have clarified issues.”

 

“Not all but it’s a good start, I must admit.”

 

“It’ll be clearer in a couple days, you have my word.” She promised.

 

“We hope, you really seem like.”

 

“Indeed, Mr. Furo. Well, I’ve to go, we’ll talk soon.”

 

“Okay, goodbye.”

 

“Bye.”

 

_ Phew! For a first call, it’s quite encouraging. Even if I still don’t know what she wants from me, this girl seems friendly. So, it’s already a good point. _

 

_ Now, I must find a way to come over there. At least, it will be a walk in a park coming to Minnesota. _

 

_ This was irony. _


	13. Middle of Nowhere

“In the Minnesota?” The girls exclaimed.

 

“Yes, it might be a long trip.”

 

“And how it will be long! She lives in the middle of nowhere.” Azul underlined.

 

“But not to that extent, no.” Ellen contradicted.

 

“Oh yes, could you fit it on a map?” Azul asked her, in a defiant tone.

 

“Wait a minute, you don’t mind.” Ellen accepted the challenge.

 

**_And quickly, she returns with a plan, which she spreads on the kitchen’s table._ **

 

“Just here.” Ellen pointed at the state, in a split-second.

 

“Well! Hands off, I wouldn’t have found it.” Azul reacted, impressed.

 

“But it’s easy. It’s one of the only states which have a curved shape.” Ellen specified.

 

“Yeah, seeing it like that.”

 

**_On these last words, the three roommates contemplate the state on the map._ **

 

“What’s it, Azul? You seem worried.”

 

“No, it’s just… I don’t know why but I get the feeling you’re heading for troubles.” Azul confessed, anxious.

 

“Azul, please. For once, I feel good about this and I found a job. Couldn’t you be happy for me?”

 

“Hey, I never said I’m not. Which concerns me here, it’s the fact you’ll come for, I don’t know how long.”

 

“Wait, that’s what scares you? And for holidays, so?”

 

“It’s not the same thing.”

 

“Azul, are you really awake we’ll not stay definitively together here? That we’ll finish to go our separate ways?”

 

“Me, yes. And believe me, when it happens, it will be the best day of my life. I’ll have some privacy at last.”

 

“If it concerns bathroom’s episode, we told you it’s not our fault.”

 

“Continue to apologize, I’m still not buying that…” Max claimed, irritated. “Pigs.” He whispered.

 

**_Followed this unflattering adjective, Ellen keeps from laughing, and Azul puts one hand on her face, exasperated._ **

 

“I know I can be vindictive, but with you, we reach a level, it’s incredible.”

 

“Well, to come back about our talk. Azul, you don’t need to get hysterical. Maybe, he’ll go back with her.” Ellen anticipated, self-confident.

 

“Listen, she’s nice, but I think she wasn’t born yesterday. Besides, I’m almost sure she’s already with someone.”

 

“I can place bets, you know.”

 

“Really? If that’s it, I’ll call Ernesto, we need a witness.”

 

“We don’t already have one?” Ellen questioned, by appointing Azul of the hand.

 

“What?! Ah no, no. I don’t want to be involved in your crappy bets.” Azul protested.

 

“That’s what I thought it was. So, I’ll call him later. To be short, Ellen, I have a good shot to fleece you.”

 

“Blah-blah.” Ellen teased him.

 

“And as for you, Azul, you can sleep soundly. Everything will be alright.”

 

**_On this moment of rare confidence, Max was right. But he didn’t except what he’s going to wait him there._ **


	14. One Last Check

_ Sweats, shirts, shorts, pajamas, sweat-suit, socks, sandals, tennis, some reading, groceries… It’s just missing my toilet bag, and I’ll be good. Visibly, Duster don’t find nothing funnier than throwing my lubricant bottle in my case. Like I need this… _

 

“Are you serious, here?”

 

“So what? It can still be useful, you never knew.”

 

“Except that it’s a pleasure trip, it’s a business trip.”

 

“Maybe. But for all I know, you’ll finish to hump her, this weasel.”

 

“That’s always a pleasure talking with you, honestly!”

 

“Oh please, I’m doing this for you.”

 

_ He looks me in the eyes before complaining and mumbling: _ “You really suck, we can never have fun with you!”

 

_ While he continues to complain, I mime him, amused. _

  
CLIP! CLAP!  _ That’s it, my case is ready, for now. _


	15. The Great Start

_Finally, the moment is coming. I go into the unknown, but I’m rather confidant. In my favorite shirt (red and flowery,) with my carry-on baggage on my hand, and my jacket on the other, I’m waiting my turn in the company of the gang. Honestly, I didn’t expect a board for my departure._

 

“Well, that’s it. I don’t expect having so many people to tell me goodbye.”

  
“Hang up, pal! You didn’t think you’d get away without telling goodbye.” Antonio asserted.

  
“Yes, and above all, when you’ll go be freezing the ass.” Ernesto commented, mocking.

  
“Elegant, as ever.” Azul noticed, exasperated.

  
“So what?”

  
“Rooh, it’s okay, he’s fully equipped.” Ellen noted.

  
“Yeah, but for the moment, I don’t want to think about it. Before I forget, Antonio, I have something for you.”

  
_On this, I take one wrapped box out of my case._

  
“¡Feliz cumpleaños, acere!”

  
“Oh, thank you. I… wow, I don’t know what to say. It’s adorable, you shouldn’t have." Antonio thanked me, moved. "But you’re…”

 

“Early, yes. But in view of the fact that I’ll leave at least for a week, I could give it to you. So, I take care of it in advance.”

 

“Muchas gracias. I really appreciate it, truly!”

 

 _Suddenly, one masculine voice announces on the speaker:_ “Ladies and gentlemen, we continue the boarding for flight DL1312 to Minneapolis. We are now inviting economy passengers, to proceed to gate four. Economy passengers, gate four. Thank you.”

 

“Time of goodbyes is coming. Thank you to have come as many.”

 

“No problem. On the other hand, when you’ll come, you call, eh?” Azul warned me.

 

“And don’t forget to take pictures. Apparently, there are beautiful lakes there.” Ellen advised me.

 

“Really? I wouldn’t miss it, then.”

 

_Embraces here, handshakes there, and I’m gone flying away._

 

*

  
  
_**Although our protagonist is really coming, the little bunch keeps to chatter about their friend.**_

 

“Hoping he’ll reach his final destination.” Azul thought, concerned.

 

“But yes. Stop overreacting, he’ll be fine.” Ellen reassured her.

 

“At worst, he can still throw at them, his phone in their face.” Ernesto suggested.

 

_**If some keep a straight face, others burst out laughing.** _

 

“Thanks for telling this, Ernesto. Ha-ha… phew, I almost forgot this detail.” Azul smiled, after catching her breath.

 

“We can say, he didn’t have the opportunity to get angry lately.” Ellen underlined.

 

“Honestly, I hope it won’t happen to him, he can be so impulsive by moments, sigh.”

 

“Don’t worry, goal is big here. He will know control himself.” Antonio observed.

 

_**Before anybody has time to reply, clap sounds make themselves heard.** _

 

“Err… Antonio, you know, even if you shake the box, you still don’t know what’s inside.” Ellen explained him.

 

“Yes, but at least, now I know it’s making a noise.”

 

“It’s stupid. You don’t even know what’s it.” Azul reasoned with him.

 

“Maybe, but it’s better than nothing.”

 

_**While Antonio keeps shaking, the gecko shrugs while girls stared at him, between amazement and lack of understanding.** _

 

* *  
  
URRRRRR…

 

_That’s it, the plane has left the ground for some time and gain good height. Personally, I’m comfortable: my shoes under my seat in lying position, and my baggage in the compartment._

 

_For now, I’m feeling good. After, it’s true that I’m running into the unknown, but I’ll deal with that later. Right now, let’s relax and hear some music._

 

PLAY _♫ How many roads must a man walk down—♫ Not this one._

 

NEXT _♫ Guitar plays ♫ Come on with this one.[♫ If you’re travelin' the north country fair / Where the winds hit heavy on the borderline / Remember me to one who lives there / For she once was a true love of mine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n2R3gHRlZf8)_

 

[ _If you go when the snowflakes storm / When the rivers freeze and summer ends/ Please see if she has a coat so warm / To keep her from the howling winds_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n2R3gHRlZf8)

 

[ _Please see if her hair hangs long / If it rolls and flows all down her breast / Please see for me if her hair's hangin' long / For that’s the way I remember her best_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n2R3gHRlZf8)

  
[ _I’m a-wondering if she remembers me at all / Many times I’ve often prayed / In the darkness of my night / In the brightness of my day_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n2R3gHRlZf8)

[ _Guitar and harmonica solo—♫_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n2R3gHRlZf8)


	16. At the Airport

“Mister! Mister!”

 

_With difficulty, I open my eyes, and I saw one steward, looking at me._

 

“Yes?”

  
“We arrived, mister.”

  
_Still a bit asleep, I’m looking around me. And indeed, there’s few people on the plane._

  
“Oh?... Thank you.”

 

_Time to take my stuff, put my shoes in, and I’m gone. Despite the long line, I went through customs without problem0 But, by the way, next time, I’ll take one nonstop flight. It’s not I found this annoying, but it was very long and exhausting.  
_

_  
Now I’m in order, let’s find Gill. I look around the passage. Besides the unceasing din of luggage wheels, and the omnipresent agitation, still nothing. Oh? Finally, I see her, shaking one sign saying:_ “Bienvenido, Max!”

  
_Although, I keep staring at her. I may see his picture once, but she really has a cute face. In passing, she also looks at me with a lot of curiosity.  
_

_  
Good, let’s meet her before she mistakes me for a lecherous. Nope, for real, it’s too late to worry about this._

  
“Well, hello.”

  
“Hi.”

 

“Pleased to finally meet you.”

 

“Me indeed.”

 

“Otherwise, thank you for the sign. But how did you guess I have Spanish origins?”

 

“Well, we cannot do more Spanish than your first name, no offense.”

 

“No, it’s okay.”

 

“I’m just hoping I didn’t make any mistakes.”

 

“Actually, it’s almost correct.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“The sentence is correct. Nevertheless, it’s missing the backwards exclamation point on the beginning.”

 

“Oh crap! I was really careful, however.”

 

“It’s all right, I can teach you some basis, if you want.”

 

“It’ll be great, but it’s not a teacher I need actually.”

 

“And so, I’ll be curious to know– “

  
RUUUUMBLE. _Great, my stomach decides to come forward._

  
“Wow, err. Is that happening to you often?” She asked me, curious.

  
“Well, when I’m real hungry, yes.”

  
“But we can eat in flight. Even if it’s not awesome, it’s better than nothing.”

  
“Yes. But let’s say, over two hours flight, I spent one hour listening to music, and the remaining two sleeping.” I explained.

 

“Ouch. So, it’s not a big deal. Me too, I’m starting to starve. But I know a place where to eat for cheap.”

 

“Nice, I’m following you, then. You’re my guide, clearly.”

 

“Cool, I hope you like grill.” She warned me about the menu.

 

“Sure. But honestly, who doesn’t like grill?”

 

“Hmmm… Vegetarians.” She let out, unannounced.

 

PFFFF! HAHAHAHA! _I had trouble to catch my breath after this. I shouldn’t laugh this way, keeping a straight face, but her pun was awesome._

 

“Okay, that’s a great one… ha-ha… phew… But seriously, we must respect those people, ‘cause it’s really honorable as choice.”

 

“Yes, it does, but we would respect them more if half of them weren’t so annoying.”

 

“Yeah, you are not wrong.”

 

_On this, I get my jacket, and we’re gone. Frankly, I’m starting to like her. She’s cute, has a good sense of humor, likeable. I really like her._

 

_After, I still don’t know what she wants.  So, let us be vigilant, we never are sheltered from a nasty surprise._


	17. Crazy Messy Story

_As we’re both starving, we go to the restaurant Gill mentioned just best, the Murray’s. At first sight, with those chandeliers and those well-set tables, it seems to be a fancy restaurant. But the atmosphere is friendlier and familial. That’s really not a bad place._

 

_Now that we’re seated, we’re waiting to order._

 

“Well, you wanted a face-to-face. Now, that’s it. So, tell everything, I’m all ears.”

 

“Okay, But it’s just… I don’t know where to start.”

 

“Start from the beginning, then.”

 

_Visibly, she looks ready to talk. Bad luck, the waiter arrives right at the moment with menus. Whatever, let’s choose what to eat before, we’ll talk after._

 

_Man, so many choices, I’m losing. Hmm… the steak seems quite good. With some fries, it will be nice. Yeah, I’ll take it. On her side, Gill opts for one sandwich and salad. Now, all we have to do is wait._

 

“Good, we got interrupted, but this time, you can go on.”

 

“Okay. So… where to begin? Every time I have free time, I return to the family house.”

 

“Alright, but what’s the point with me?”

 

“That’s exactly what I’m getting at. Several days ago, I said to my father I met someone recently, but…”

 

_Oh okay, I get it. That’s the worst thing that we’ve ever asked me, but I get it._

 

“Let me guess. You want I act like your errr… boyfriend, but you don’t have one, right?”

 

“Well, not exactly.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Actually, I have a girl-friend.”

 

_¡Oh-joder! I thought I had it all figured out, but I was wrong. Then, I should say: time for answers._

 

“You have a girlfriend, very well, but do your parents know about this?”

 

“No-not really.”

 

“Gill, I think I’ve waited enough. And now, we don’t have any time for beating around the bush. So, tell-me the truth.”

 

_By finishing my sentence, she seems a little shameful and afraid. I might be tough on her, but there are limits to my patience._

 

“Okay, I’ll tell you the whole thing, I own you that much at least.”

 

_And without hiding, she explained everything to me. Roughly, here’s the situation: during a conversation with the parents, she let it be said she’s in a relationship. However, she neglected to mention it was a girl._

 

_Pleased with the news, they requested to come with the chosen one at home. Realizing too late of her blunder, in panic, she accepted without discussing._

 

_Happily, for her, she heard about the service. So, she called them for help. Result: I’m here today._

 

_That’s… a real mess, I won’t lie to you._

 

“Clearly, wouldn’t it have been easier just to tell the truth?”

 

“Well, when your father says “if he could, he’ll drive away all those wackos,” you know it’ll be difficult to have a real talk to this.”

 

“Did he really say that?”

 

“Yes, and more than once.”

 

_Okay, not surprising she didn’t say nothing. Honestly, I was lucky my parents accepted my orientation. And you may as well say it’s a long shot._

 

“Does the girlfriend know?”

 

“Yes, this is even she who suggests the solution.”

 

_That’s good to know, then. Right now, I visualize all the elements all the elements of her story. And that’s just…. crazy. Yes, it’s the word. Crazy._

 

_Man, I don’t know yet how I will manage this, and much less, she succeeded to hold out during all this time._

 

“Well… that’s my story.”

 

“Yes… and that’s totally insane Seriously, how did you do for– “

 

_Before I have time to ask my question, waiter has arrived with our plates, and the smell is particularity appetizing._

 

“Now that our plates came, I propose we eat, and we’ll start again just after.”

 

“Sound good to me.”

 

_On this, we don’t miss time. The food is really delicious. Beef is tasty, French fries are crisp and sauce is generous. Clearly, she didn’t lie to me when she said it’s a good restaurant. I’m even tempted to get some dessert, but it was too much of a good thing._

 

“Now our bellies are full, let’s get back to our business. At first, I’m not partisan of this kind of plan.”

 

“I know, but—"

 

“BUT…” I interrupted her, by standing up my finger. “Since you’re a nice person, and I’m already here anyway, but under one condition.”

 

“O-kay, what’s it?”

 

“If your parents suspect anything or if they find the trick, you’ll tell them everything, no exception.”

 

“WHAT?! You’re not serious! You’re asking me too much here.” Gill complained, stunned.

 

“Otherwise, I can always go back. It will take time, but I SWEAR I’ll do it. Listen, I’m ready to do everything you want. But, in exchange, I’m only asking you this. Now, take it or leave it.” I almost lost my temper.

 

_Once again, I’m nasty with her, but she really needs to know what she does is wrong, and she can’t escape unharmed._

 

“Very well, I don’t much choice anyway.”

 

“Nope. I’m just asking to honor your commitments, and I’ll do the same. Nothing-more.”

 

“Sigh… okay, you win, I’ll do it.”

 

_Awkward silence. But this kind of talk, that’s normal._

 

“Sorry again for involving you in my mess. You probably think I’m desperate or something.” Gill blamed herself.

 

“Not desperate, I’d say more… lost.”

 

“Nevertheless, I’ve really screwed up.”

 

“No, not much. I mean… everyone screws up when they panic.” I tried to reassure her.

 

_By finishing my sentence, I’m yawning my head off. At once, I haven’t eaten that well for a long time._

 

“Oh, the sandman is on his way.” Gill teased me.

 

“Yes, I’ve had a busy day.” I said sleepy, by continuing to stretch.

 

“So, what I propose to you, is to pay the bill, and go to my place for sleeping.”

 

“Alright. But for the bill, we—”

 

“No, no, no! You’re my guest, it’s my treat, you do nothing.” She insisted, by cutting me.

 

“Okay, you’re the boss.”

 

_On this, one thing led to another quickly: she paid, we took again our coats, and we left. And frankly, that wasn’t that bad either, because I’m feeling my body leaving me._

 

_I’ve headed so much information, my head hurts. Now, I need to sleep. After, we will both see what is the plan for our, errr… “romantic getaway.”_


	18. Time to Sleep

_Finally, we arrived at her home. Roughly, bedroom, kitchen and living room are gathered together on the same. Well, it looks like it’s enclosed, but comfortable._

 

“Well, it is my house”

 

“Yeah, that’s not bad.”

 

“It’s kind of small, but it’s my den.”

 

“Listen, that’s not a problem. That’s better than nothing.”

 

_However, Gill let out a little smile, she seems really embarrassed. Frankly, it shouldn’t be. I’d give a great to have a place of my own._

 

“Well, if you don’t need to, I’ll use the bathroom first.”

 

“No problem, I’ll take advantage of the opportunity to change myself.”

 

“It works.”

 

_Fortunately, that we’re not in the same room, ‘cause I’d probably be awkward to show her my body. Now I put my pajamas, I’m waiting for her._

 

“That’s it, I’m finished.”

 

“Okay.”

 

_Once it enters on the room, I don’t waste time. Brushing of the tooth, emptying of the blunder, and I’m done. I return to the room and I found her, waiting on a blue dress night._

 

“Hey, is everything okay there?”

 

“Yes, nice. So, where am I going to sleep tonight? Is it okay for the sofa?”

 

“What? No. You’re going to sleep in my bed, it’s enough big for both. Please, don’t be picky, it’s late.”

 

_Yes, she’s right. Not worth it to shilly-shally. Plus, my body is about to collapse._

 

“Okay, I’ll make an exception, but don’t expect making this a habit.”

 

“Oh, but I expect nothing less.”

 

_Without waiting, I’m sliding under the sheets, and she does the same on her side of the bed._

 

“Comfortable?”

 

“Yes, yes.” I stammered, rather embarrassed.

 

“…Well, goodnight, Max.”

 

“Goodnight… Gill.”

 

_Lights off, and with a last yawn, I sink into the sleep._

 


	19. Another Story Time

_In the morning, waking up was a bit difficult, but it’s alright, I’ve had worse. Even I’m finally awake, I stay some minutes under the sheets, head on the pillow. Then, I’m standing up at last, and I see Gill eating breakfast._

“Oh, hello. Have a good sleep?”

“Yeah, not worse.”

_Quickly, I notice a nice smell, floating on my nose._

“Oh, it smells good. What do we have here?”

“Toasts, pancakes, jam, nothing more.”

“Hmm, that’s okay for me.”

“Otherwise, you like coffee, tea, chocolate, something else?”

“One chocolate, I wouldn’t say no, please.”

_In the end, I get out from the sheets, and for sitting down at the table. I begin to serve myself, and I receive a hot cup with a warning:_ “Be careful, it’s hot.” _I thank her, I blow on the cup before putting my lips on this sweet nectar. Hmm, a bit boiling, just the way I like it._

“So, verdict?”

“Clearly, one of the best ways to begin the day.”

“Happy it pleases you, then.”

_I take again another mouthful, and bite one toast. I may eat well last night, but I’m always starving in the morning._

“Err… Otherwise, did you think about our discussion last night?”

“Not at all, I was too tired for this. Now that I’m thinking about it, I’m think I’m overreacting for almost watching. So, I’d like to apologize.”

“No, it’s okay. I knew it’d make you react.”

_By drinking another mouthful, I find that she stays calm and understanding, in spite of my passing irritation. Frankly, she impresses me._

“Well, if you want, I act like your err… (I grimaced.) boyfriend, I need to know more about you. But if you don’t want to speak, I’ll understand.”

“No, I’ve made my mind, I’m ready.” She confessed, confidant.

“Alright… Then… what’s your familial situation?”

“Well, my parents got divorced for several years now. And since, my father had some partners, but nothing concrete for now. Same for my mother.”

“Wasn’t it too difficult for you?”

“Not really, I mean, the divorce happened peacefully, and with respect. And even if my mother left the house, sigh… my parents are responsible enough to know what they’re doing. Indeed, it was painful, but hey, no drama here.”

“Okay, that’s good to hear. Can you wait for me please?”

“Of course.”

_For asking my question, I need one proof. And I already found it: a photograph of Gill and one Samoyed dog (surely the girlfriend) under mountain scenery. I sit down to bring the frame to her._

“That’s the girlfriend, isn’t it?”

“Yes, Yes, you’re right, that’s her.”

“So, excuse my discretion, but did you two meet?”

_By keeping looking the photograph, she’s smiling. But this time, not an embarrassed smile, but an authentic one._

“Sigh, you have no idea how much I love this picture. We had a great time here. Since high school, Alice _(ah! finally, a name)_ and me were best friends. Even today, we’re still connected even you doubt well it happened something meanwhile. _(yes, indeed)_ After our graduation, I had moved, and Alice returned to her hometown, on Alaska. Of course, we kept in touch, but because of our heavy schedules, we didn’t talk too much.

But during the winter break, last year, she invited me to come to a ski station. Her parents being owners of the station, I was our guest of honor. During the stay, we took advantage to do various winter activities, and to know how things were going on our side. Then, one night, she took me to see the northern lights. Clearly, it was splendid, even magical. And it’s this moment she chose to… kiss me. _(she stops, but I say nothing. Her story is so captivating, I don’t want she stops. At contrary, I want she goes at her own pace)_

I was surprised, of course, ‘cause I never thought she could do something like that, and even less, she had feelings for me. At the time, I let her do ‘cause I really didn’t know what to do, nor how to react. Passed this weird event, I said nothing about this, and we kept to spend time together. And finally, when I was sure about my feelings, I gave her back here kiss, and even more, maybe… _(okay, no need to be a genius to know what she means)_ After this night, we officially become a couple, but it remained between us. In the end, we had to go separate ways again. Before the start, we took this photo in memorial of good times shared together. Until now we stay in touch, and we talk even more than before _(she giggles before whisper.)_ Yeah…

You should ask yourself how I do to stay calm in my situation, it’s thanks to her. Honestly, I don’t know I should do without her… Yeah… I don’t know.”

_The silence fell again on his room, but no wonder, especially after this heartwarming story. On this, I may not an expert in love, but I know how to recognize the look of love. And clearly, she has it._

“I hope I don’t bother you with my story.”

“No, you’re kidding? I love this kind of stories. I even think we should listen more those ones nowadays.”

“That’s nice, thank you.”

“Still, that’s a shame I couldn’t meet her.”

“Yeah. Sigh. I really hope this week will fly by.”

“Don’t worry, everything will be fine. You’re not alone, you have Alice. And I’m here too, incidentally.”

“It’s true, and I cannot thank you enough for your help.”

“But no, it’s not worth it. As a result, when do we leave?”

“Time to arrange some details, and we should leave tomorrow afternoon.”

“Hmmm, it works.”

_On this, we continue to eat silently. I already showed it, but I’m moved again by her story. Frankly, one fine day, I will meet someone, and live a love story like hers._

_Yes, I’m a big romantic, so what?_


	20. The Familial House

**_After two hours passed to go through snowy roads, and iced trees, the two "companions" finally reach their destination. By appearance, this house is just a two-floor house, but she has been through so much. But it's not it what interested us right here._ **

**_Once parked, Gill shut the engine._ **

"This is it."

"Yes, indeed."

"How are you?"

"Bloated." Max threw, nervous.

"No need to worry, my father's cool with strangers."

"I hope. Before we go meeting him, do you remember rules, we have established during this stay?"

"Cuddles and kisses are accepted. Kisses only on cheeks, and for cuddles, above the waist." Gill expressed the rules.

"It's it. Frankly, I'm glad you remember that."

"Still, it's a bit dumb." She underlined, skeptical.

"How come?"

"Well, if you want to hug someone, you should put your hands somewhere. Not necessarily on shoulders, but you see what I mean?"

"Yes, of course. But I want to try, your hands don't have to go under my back."

"Oh please, I'm not a creep. Why would I touch your butt, anyway?"

"Well, I don't know. But in the past, I've seen so much promising me that, and doing the reverse. So, this time... I prefer to make the first move." He got passionate.

"Sigh. Did anybody ever tell you, besides being paranoid, you're narrow-minded?"

"Yes, and I'm quite proud about this. Clearly, in term of protection barrier, we can't do better." He revealed, proud of him.

"Pfff. Seriously, I don't why I argue about hugging. Let's go, don't keep my father much longer."

"Si, señora."

**_Without waiting, both came out of the car, and go through the entry door. One ring, and door open to let appear a big weasel, auburn fur, and the imposing stature. By looking the man; for Max, any doubt,_ ** _"the daughter looks like his father."_

"Ah, here you are, kids. I'm starting to ask myself if you had problems on road." Mr. Watson greeted them.

"Trip was a bit long, but nothing really special on the way." Gill debriefed quickly.

"Good to know. So... there is the much-wanted boyfriend."

"Oh yes. Max, here's my father. Dad, Maximiliano."

"Nice to meet you, sir." Max held out his hand to the old man who shake it.

"Indeed. Otherwise, your name really sounds Spanish. Do you have Mexican descent, by chance?"

"Cuban more exactly, sir."

"Oh really? From all Hispanic I've known; I think it's the first time I meet a Cuban."

"Hoping it doesn't bother you, sir." Max replied without delay.

"Not at all, we all need sun and heat at the present time. Come on get you warm."

**_Answering to the invitation, young people rush inside. In many years, Mr. Watson had received a lot of people in his house. Thus, he already had a visit plan ingrained in the head. And it's not the coming of a particular guest who are going to disrupt the usual visit._ **

**_Then, he showed to them: living room, kitchen, garage bathroom to finish with restrooms._ **

"If you need something, just ask."

"Alright, I'll remember that." Max responded, polite.

"Good. Honey, can you bring him to the guest room please?"

"Okay."

"Unless you want to sleep in the same room." The father teased his young guests.

**_Following this sentence, Max and Gill turn towards Mr. Watson: him awkward, her slightly annoyed._ **

"Hey, I'm joking. No need looking at me like this."

"It was really misplaced." "It was tasteless." Gill & Max said at the same time.

**_This time, it's the turn to the two mustelids to look themselves, surprised by this instant complicity._ **

"Well, I'm leaving you. We'll meet again later."

"Okay." The daughter took her leave of her father.

**_By watching him go in the kitchen, Gill whispered:_** "Sigh, my father's really something sometimes."

"It's 'cause you never met mine."

"'Because it's worse?"

"You, have, no idea."

"Oh shit. Well, whatever... if you want to follow me."

**_Time to climbing stairs, and they come upstairs. The room in question seems small, but quite comfortable._ **

"So, I'll let you settle you in. I'll call you for dinner."

"No problem."

"See you soon."

**_Once the door closed, Max exhales sharply. He didn't show it, but this encounter was quite stressful for him. Exhausted, he put his suitcase on the floor before collapsing into the bed._ **

"Okay, for now, the father was completely taken in. But how long will he take to discredit... Sigh, man, bring on the next week!" He complained, paws on the face.

**_Suddenly, he stands himself and looks around him, feeling he isn't alone in the room anymore. But already knowing who's the uninvited guest, he stands still and snigger._ **

"I had a feeling it's been a while I didn't hear you." Max told, irritated.

"Let's say I watched out for the good moment to show myself." Duster admitted, lied on the bed.

"Okay. But if it's not to tell me what I'm thinking, it's not worth it to show your face."

"What? That you should screw the weasel?"

"No! The other thing."

"Errr... that you are in the shit?"

**_Silence before Max exclaimed, by whispering:_** "Exactly. That's it. Yes."

"Oh. Well. Glad I could help." The panther confessed, astonished.

"For once... yes." Max continued with the same voice.


	21. Nice and Warm

_Me, who thought it would be a quiet week, I was wrong. Only three days, we had time to go see one hundred of lakes, doing skipping stones (I even taught her by the occasion,) walking outside… In short, we’ve been busy. For me who used to stay in my room for several days, I had some trouble to keep pace. Sigh… when I’ll go home, I’ll have to work on my stamina._

_Regarding Gill and me… Well… we clicked, so it’s quite easy to play the couple. In public, we hold hands, we got a bit crazy, sometimes cuddly and playful with each other, but nothing more. And when we’re home, we’re good. For now, we don’t draw attention, and it’s nothing worse than that, I-think._

_Right now, I have some rest, and try to clear my mind. Well, it’s a failure. Even my favorite book doesn’t succeed to distract me. All I held from my reading, it’s:_ “When you can’t go back, you have to worry about the best way of moving forward.” _Now, I admit this man knows how to play with words. Well, I begin to be bored shitless, let’s get out._

_Now I’m in the corridor, what do I now? Oh! I can freeze the freeze with Gill. At least, it will be more interesting than ponder its dark thoughts. So, I knock on her door and wait._

“Yes?” I hear Gill shouting through the door.

“It’s me. May I come in, please?”

“Yes, go on.”

_I then open slowly, and I see her, lied on her bed._

“I don’t seem to bother you, here?” I taunted her.

“Indeed. Actually, I won’t mind having company.”

“Can I?”

“Of course.”

_By closing behind myself, I go setting next to her. It’s a bit awkward, I must admit, but nothing less._

“Otherwise, any news from Alice?”

“Visibly, she will have some holidays next week. So, she could go to visit me.”

“Oh, it’s cool.”

_Okay, let’s find another subject. Ah! I’ve got it._

“Are there other places you want to show me?”

“No, not really. And then, it’s better to keep quiet.”

“It’s not false.”

_And like I’m running out of ideas, silence comes back._

“Don’t you hate that?”

“What?”

“Uncomfortable silence.” She said, bored.

“Nope. Sometimes, it’s nice to shut up and enjoy it. But you already know it. Isn’t it, Mia?”

“Oh, you got the reference.”

“And how! It’s one of my favorite movies.”

“Same here. Usually, I don’t like this type of movie, but this one’s an exception.”

_By smiling, I realize she has good tastes. But it’s in my view, attention._

“Otherwise Max?”

“Hmm?”

“What about you?”

“Me? What do you mean?”

“Since you’re here, you only care about me. But I realize I know nothing about you. So… tell me about yourself, for once.”

“I’d like to, but… I don’t have a lot of things to tell.”

“Really? You have Cuban origins, you live in Florida, and you came all this way to help a girl in the closet. If you’ll excuse me, but it’s very unusual as route.”

“Seen like that. It’s just… I’m not good at telling stories.”

“Try anyway.” She gently encouraged me.

_She seems so intrigued… well… I gave up. And I told her what I felt was interesting: how I came in Miami, how I met my friends, what I’ve done and how I came here. And it’s all. No need to focus on unnecessary details._

“Damn, you really came a long way. But there’s one thing that puzzles me.”

“Yes? Which one?”

“Knowing you can be narrow-minded sometimes _(I muttered at this moment,)_ why did you accept this job?”

“…At first, for money. Next, I say it should give rise to do something useful… for once.”

“Max, everyone is useful in its own.”

_Following her answer, I shrug. Personally, I found myself more inhibiting than useful._

“Anyway, thanks for talking about you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Otherwise, I have one last question, and after, I’m done.”

“Go on.”

“Do you have a girlfriend? I mean, a real one?”

_Instantaneously, I felt myself blushing. Not that I’m embarrassed about the subject, just… I really don’t like to talk about it._

“Err… N-no, not for a long time.”

“And when was your last time?”

“Wait, that’s two questions, here.” I noticed.

“Sorry, but you tickled my curiosity here.” The secretive admitted.

“Agreed. I don’t really know, maybe three-four years.”

“Okay.”

_Honestly, I’m happy she didn’t ask me what happened. If the break-up went well, the following events became… dark. I could tell you about it, but that is for another time._

“Aaaand why did you want to know that?”

“Just found it curious that a guy like you doesn’t have someone in its life.”

“First, I’m not interested. Secondly, I’ve quite disappointed in the past. So, I don’t want to try my luck for now.”

“And what could you make you change your mind?”

“Love at first sight.”

“No way! But are you sure it exists?”

“It’s quite rare, but I’m sure it exists. Just as there are fans of Prometheus.”

_She has the little giggles before moving closer to me._

“Hey.”

“Hmm?”

“Love at first sight or not, I’m sure you’ll find someone good for you.”

“You’re simply telling this to be kind.” I considered, flustered.

“NO! I mean… You’re really someone so kindly and sincere. So, I’m confident, sooner or later, you’ll meet someone who will make you happy.”

_On this, I prefer to say nothing, ‘cause even if I’m quite romantic, love has played so many tricks on me, I don’t know if I’m ready to love again._

“GILLIAN!” I exclaim, because of Gill who’s hugging me suddenly.

“Sorry. It’s just… I felt you needed it. I can leave if–”

“No, it’s just… err… I… t-thank you.”

_Apart from my circle, I almost forgot what was this kind of contact (and let me stop you right here, it’s nothing sexual here.) In any case, I can’t thank Gill enough for really understanding my feelings._

_Also, I can only be relieved than the pater didn’t interrupt us right here. Sorry to be so paranoid, but when you’ve lived half your life with parents who think they’re F.B.I agents… frankly… you have every reason to be._


	22. A Fishing Trip

_Come to think to it, my old man and me, we love doing shopping-window on electronics store, and ending the day by eating an ice cream. It's our father-son moment. So, Gill's father, he fishes with his daughter, and this, since she's young. And today, he often invited his guests to come with him. For strengthening ties, he says. Well, it's different from what I've known, but I respect this._  
  
You must be wondering why I tell you this. To put it in context, he wanted to mark the occasion, by proposing to go doing his favorite hobby with him. Being polite, I accepted. But Gill seems a bit worried by the news. And when I asked why, she responded this: "First, he rarely goes fishing with my friends, expect if he judges he can trust us enough. Second, after this, some of them hit the roads."  
  
"Maybe, but it won't be my case."  
  
"Really, why?"  
  
"Because I still have my commitments to fill until this week."  
  
"Oh yes, I almost forget."  
  
"Yes, I saw that. In short, don't worry, I manage."  
  
"Alright. Nevertheless, I apologize in advance for the nonsense my father will say."  


 "Once again, you haven't met mine."

_At least, I succeeded to make her smile before leaving. Once everything's ready, we leave immediately. I'll skip the moment of the drive which was a bit annoyed. We didn't speak to each other too, so..._

_And even when the boat's on water, it isn't much better. Although my big coat, I'm cold, fishes don't seem to want biting. And above all, Mr. Watson is quite unstable. In spite of his joking rate quite impressive, I succeeded to remember some of them I wouldn't want to._

_This one:_ "With a guy like you, she can't get bored."

_Or this one:_ "As a result, when will introduce her to your parents?"

_And the last one, the worst according to me:_ "You both may act kind, but I'm sure you're not when you're alone."

_Honestly, if nothing holds me back, I should tell some home tricks to him. He may act like my old man, but it isn't. But as Gill apologized beforehand, I was nice, and I didn't say anything. But finally (and fortunately for him,) he finished apologizing, abashed:_ "Sorry if I upset you, my boy. I'm always nervous when I receive new people on my boat."

 "Really? It didn't seem like this, with enormities you just said."

"True, but I do it every time. So, don't mind it."

_Well, at last, it's a start, he made the effort to make excuses. If I sound bitter when I think that, it's normal, I'm still mad at him. A few, but just enough. On this, he explained himself:_ "Forgive me, it's just that... sigh... see my daughter make her life, and move for her studies apart from the family unit... I still have trouble to realize that... that's it, my baby girl has grown."

_Believe me or not, but I'd have counted hearing my parents, especially my father. Well, at once, it's almost the dread of each parent, so..._

"Also, don't get me wrong, I find you're not her kind."

"Well, it's proof everyone changes."

"Yes, probably."

Mr. Watson, if only you knew...

"Well, it happens to me I have a sharp tongue. But it's denial, you both are really close."

"Yes, but for now, I try to respect my two priorities which are being a good person for her, and have enough on my wallet for food and bills."

"Ha-ha. Yes, it's understanding."

  _Well, you know as well as me, it's just a front, but I try to respond as honestly as I can. On this, I hadn't nothing further to say. However, it would look suspicious._

"Therefore, if there's anyone who's close to her, it is Alice. Do you know who I'm--"

"Oh yes, yes. Gill already spoke of her." I quickly added.

"Alright. I must say, they both go hand in hand. But I don't know why, I have the feeling there's something else recently."

"Ah yes, like what?"

"I have no idea. It's as if they became more intimate, as a kind of couple. Whatever... It's what it seemed like. But I don't know how to say it. It's... strange."

_So, apparently, the father noticed something's happening between the two girls. She thought being discreet. For real, she's nearly busted. The hard blow._

"Naah, I surely get ideas. If my daughter likes... err... women, I'd already knew. I mean, it's obvious."

"Aaah, sorry to argue you mister, but it's not that simple."

"Ah yes? And what do you know about that?"

"Well, for having some friends who are gay or bisexual, it wasn't easy to know, at least until they came out."

 "If you say it, my boy. In any case, I'm sure she's not. Yep, sure about this."  
  
 _I'd like to insist, but I decided to not say another word. It's NOT my confession. Also, I'd like to emphasize, when we have a big size, we quickly feel cramped in small spaces. And here, it's exactly the case with this small boat. As a result, I asked this:_   
"As fishes don't want to bite, wouldn't be better to go in, and get warm?"  
  
"Yes, but I want to see if the situation changes or not before leaving." Mr. Watson confessed, still confident.  
  
"Okay, it's you the boss."  
  
"Don't worry, it won't be long."  
  
"Alright." I replied, half-hearted.  
  
 _Finally, he waited around forty minutes before turning to the shore. To conclude, we may return empty-returned, but in any case, I'll share some news to share will Gill. The following day, on the other hand. It's not that it was goddamn boring, but this fishing trip was plenty tiring._


	23. Tempers Are Rising

**_Before continuing our story, one question runs through my mind. If someone close to you was about to uncover your secret, would do you react? Would you be afraid? Angry? Anxious? All of them once? Then, when Maximiliano made his report, Gill didn’t believe him at first. After the moment of surprise, she was on the defensive:_** “Well, it’s not, because he told you this, he knows about this.”

“Yes, but it still sounds suspicious, no?” He noticed.

“Indeed, but that’s not really saying much.”

“Maybe. Anyway, I think to go back on our little deal.”

“What? Wait, there’s nothing concrete here, it’s only speculations.” She retorted.

“So be it. However, I made it quite clear about this single—”

“But I’m not ready yet!”

“So, I assure you, coming out, it’s just like playing hide-and-seek. No matter where you hide, you’ll take to come out of hiding, sooner or later.”

“Very well. In this case, I’ll use the second option.”

**_Recalling about this unpleasant solution, she threatened:_** “You, would, not, dare.”

“Why should I care? Perhaps you think knowing me, but you don’t know what I can do.”

“You’re, really, hateful.”

“Yes, but at least, you know why I’m still single.” He admitted, mocking.

“Blast it, shut your mouth!” She reacted, annoyed.

“HEY, watch your tone. If I do this, is it to help you.”

“Well, you do the exact opposite!”

“Once again, no need to raise your voice.”

“You don’t give orders, so you’ll shout if I want to.”

“Come on, do it!! I don’t have enough problems!”

“AAAAH!”

**_In return, he screamed too. And suddenly, Mr. Watson burst into the room. Following its sudden entry, the “couple” stopped dead their vocal performances._ **

“Wow, kids! What’s going on here?!” He asked, worried.

**_Unwilling to reveal why they’re fighting for; both played the denial card:_** “Nothing at all.”

“Kids, if I can hear you from the kitchen, there must some reason.”

“You’re wrong.” “You surely get ideas, mister.” Both contested simultaneously.

**_The old weasel stared suspiciously at them; and both avoided his look. The old man knew there’s something fishy right here, but either of the two didn’t want to admit it. Feeling exit’s closing itself, Max decided to react first:_** “You know why? It’s not worth it to argue about this. So, I’m going to walk, and we’ll talk about it later.”

**_With these words, Max walked briskly to the door. But before to go completely out of the room, he announced:_** “Just, Gillian. Until now, I honor my commitments. So, it’s to your interests to do the same. It would be a pity to come end up on the second solution.”

**_By pausing, he took over, more cheerful:_** “Well, on this, see you!”

**_And he disappeared. After this speech, the Watson stared confused at the door before looking themselves again._ **

“Honey, can I least have explanation about this?” He questioned her, by showing the door.

“Sorry, but I stand my ground. It will be no.”

**_By whispering, the father resigned himself, reluctantly:_** “Alright, I won’t insist this time. But I’ll end up to discover what’s happening. Whether you like it or not.”

**_And in turn, left the room._ **

“Yeah. That’s the problem.” She whispered, thwarted.

**_All three knew, as well as you may have guessed it._ **

**_Truth is near._ **


	24. Day of Reckoning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible hiatus from the next week, for holidays. We'll see.

_Although we all did, so it won’t look hectic, this week actually was. If it was my first meeting with customers, I don’t even want to think the other ones. In any case, more than two days to pass, and I’ll be free._

_As I speak, I just finished to eat. And… how can I describe the atmosphere now? Well, expect the noise of cutlery, it’s so quiet we might hear the death coming. Even when I eat with my old, it’s livelier than this. Must say the little clash from the last time, had something to do with it. At any rate, meal was good, and we won’t delay getting to dessert. At least, that’s good news._

“Well, everything’s all right, kids? You seem very calm tonight.”

“Don’t worry dad, meal was great.”

“Same here, you’re a good cook, mister.”

“Aww, thanks. I was afraid you lost appetite. Also, can you remind me when will you go, boy?”

“This weekend, mister.”

“Alright. Sigh… it’s rather a pity you can’t stay longer.”

“Well, it’s part of the game.”

_By clearing our plates, he asked me, intrigued:_ “However, I didn’t ask you during our little trio, but what do you do then?”

“I’m on, err… personal assistance.”

“Al-right. And what does that entail exactly?”

“Well… if I should describe that, I’d say… in accordance with specific needs of each customer, I must do my best to be able to assist them. It could be help with housework or travel support for example.”

“Okay. It shouldn’t be evident to follow as pace.”

“Sometimes yes, but it pays well.”

“I don’t have any doubt. But as a result, how did you do to travel until here?”

“Well, since some days, I had time off, so I took advantage to come.”

“That’s good to know. But you already know that, isn’t it, honey?”

“Yes. Yes, totally.”

“Nice. You both share everything, eh?”

“Yes. After, everyone has always its… inner sanctum.”

“Ha-ha, it’s not false.” He giggled.

_If the old man appreciated this small observation, the daughter gave me a dirty look that I took perverse pleasure in ignoring._

“Well, it’s not like we have something to hide; right, Gill?”

“No, not at all.” She hastened to respond. “However, dad, didn’t you have your pie on the oven?”

“Oh crap, I almost forgot. I’ll be back soon.”

_While he popped to the kitchen, I complimented Gill, derisive:_ “Hey, nice distraction. To listen to you, you’re used to this, eh?”

“Max, I swear you… if you continue, you’ll finish with my punch in your face.”

“Pffff, you’re kidding. I barely scratch the surface, and it’s only now you want to react? Make me laugh.”

“I’ll really do it, I’m not joking around.”

“Uh-uh… you bet!”

_On that, she squaled. To be a mustelid, when you heard another doing this kind of sound, it’s not always a good thing. Before she goes further, Mr. Watson returned with a steaming dish, by notifying us:_ “Caution, it’s hot.”

“Oh my, it smells great.” I noticed, hungry.

“Wait until you do.” Mr. Watson advised me.

_Both say the father came back in time. And even if we have now the muzzle busy, she and I know I won’t stop here. Once I’ve finished to swallow up my portion, I’m waiting the moment to return to the attack._

“So, don’t you want another piece, kids?”

“No thanks, I’m full.”

“Same here, I’m good.”

“Alright, I’ll save the rest for later. Also, I have question for us, but, err… I’m afraid of being indiscreet here.”

“No more usual than usual, I want to tell you.”

“She’s not wrong. Go ahead, we’ll see.”

“Okay. Now that you know each other well… what are both you planning afterwards?”

_Mr. Watson, you didn’t know, but you gave me a helping hand. So, be sure I’m going to use it with great pleasure._

“Yeah, I can confirm it, it’s really indiscreet as a question.” She asserted, on the nerves.

“But quite the opposite, it’s perfectly legitimate for asking.”

“Excuse me?”

“You listened very well. So, if you don’t want to say it, I’ll do it for you, no worries.”

“Max, I insist, stop here!”

“Originally, I wanted to keep it for myself, but this time, I get going. In a very short time, I intend to settle with this beauty.” I ignored her, by holding her shoulder.

“Oh really? That’s great news.”

“Indeed. After, who knows what the future may bring. Marriage maybe?”

“Maximiliano, it’s enough now!”

_At present, I can feel it: she’s on the brink of explosion. All it needs is a last well-placed gibe._

“Hmm… kids too may—SLAP!”

“SHUT YOUR MOUTH!”

_It was one remark too many. Here, I couldn’t tell for trouble I wasn’t looking for, it was even the primary purpose. In the moment, I almost didn’t feel nothing, but after, I won’t lie to you, I’ve had a lot of pain._

“YOU CAN CALL ME A COWARD, BUT I REFUSE LYING ABOUT ME, AND EVEN LESS IN THIS WAY!!!!”

_Quite the reverse, Gillian. You’ve just proven you won’t let anyone walk all over you. What is very brave, well done._

“Good grief, what’s going here?! Before, your small argument, and now, THAT?! Young lady, I honestly hope you have a good explanation this time!”

_Now, the curtain has lifted, so no possible moving back. Finally awake about the situation, she looked at me, while I’m rubbing my cheek (probably red given the impact force.) Regarding about my composure, and knowing not what to say, I do little more than nodding to indicate my support._

“It had to happen at some point or another… sigh, fine!... It’s not my boyfriend.”

“Oh, you stated with the least important, but okay.”

“Wait? Wait, what do you mean, it’s not your boyfriend?”

“We aren’t a couple. I hired him to play this role for this week.”

“Is that true, boy?”

“Yes, it’s true. I’m what’s called a “Husbando.” And roughly, that is what I explained to you before.”

_Once we concluded our explanations, we left him sweeten the pill. Past the shockwave, he got going:_ “Goodness, it all makes sense now… I-I don’t know what to say, except that I’m very disappointed that you lied to me.”

“Well, it’s true I scripted all this relationship with him, but I wasn’t lying when I said I’m with someone.”

“So, why don’t I know this person?”

“Because I was afraid of your reaction.”

“You just have to introduce me to him!”

“So, to begin, stop saying “him”, ‘cause it’s a HE!”

_Boom! Second shockwave of the night._

“W-what are you saying?”

“It’s-not a he. It’s a woman. And now you know it, you can say what you want, I won’t change my mind. Because all things I’ll do, can never please you. It’s why I intend to live my life the way I want to, and now, I don’t care to know what you and all other think!”

_Here, no doubt about it, she really dotted the I’s._

“For goodness’ sake, tell me I’m dreaming.” He complained, annoyed.

“Nope, it was one, it’s been a while I’ll be gone.” I pointed out, mocking.

“Oh, shut up, the spic!”

“Pardon?”

“Dad, come on!” She took him off, offensed.

“Gill, never mind. Just, I want to clarify two things here. First, I’m a human being, not an organic waste. Second, I’ve borne your bawdy jokes, your crooked grins, and your dickhead for almost one week, without SAYING NOTHING. SO, RESPECT ME!!!!”

_Fortunately, I shut him up. If she can get off her chest, there’s one reason, neither did I._

“Sorry Gill, but err… I had to get that out.”

“No, it’s okay. It was just… wow... it’s really a cry from the heart.”

“Also, I’d like to correct what I said when I arrived. Both our old men are on the same level, even if mine is slightly above.”

“Hehe, okay, if you say it.”

“Wait, I can’t allow you to make a fool of me, in my presence. Honestly, I should throw you up!”

_Now, it was our turn to be staggered. I can understand he was upset, ‘cause he has no control on this situation. But threatening me on his way, we’re going to an enough high bad faith level._

“What’s really come?”

“Yeah, even if I find it to believe what I just heard.”

“In this case… it-will-be easy.” I indicated, by taking my phone.

“What are you going?” Gill asked, puzzled.

“As you see, I took my phone, and I’m going to call the police.” I simply explained.

“What? And why?” The father was offended.

“For verbal attack, and attempted assault, witnessed.” I stated, by prentending to dial the number.

“And what made you think that?”

“Cause I feel you frustrated, and I also feel you’re close of waiting to shiv you.”

“Well, you’re entirely mist—SLAP!”

_Yes, right in the bull’s-eye! Glad to see I haven’t lost my touch. In any case, the method to let him hit the ceiling, and retaliate with the throw in the face, it never fails. Simple, effective, cleaning (well, most often.) Facing this plan flawlessy executed, I couldn’t hold to burst out laughing._

“Exhale… I can’t believe it still works. Phew… So… I take-that back.” I caught my breath, by taking agin my phone.

“Max?”

“I’m going for a walk…” I got up of my chair.

“But Max—”

“I leave you discuss between father/daughter…”

“Max!”

“Hush!... And I’ll be back later tonight. And tomorrow, I disappear, I hit the road, I’m going, I’m leaving, I slip away, I split, I take off. Whatever, you can see all turns of phrase you want, because from tomorrow afternoon, I’ll be far from here, and that’s great! ‘Cause I’d never have you as stepfather.”

_Here, I was quite conscious just as I was making waves, but I was really itching to not say it, so tough!_

“On that, good-night.” I conclued, still seething.

_And without turn over, I took my boots, my coat, check if I did have my keys, and I leave by shutting the door._

*

**_While a deadly silence reigned in the room, the two Watson didn’t dare stare at each other. Until the daughter decided to speak:_** “Well, I hope you’re proud of you.”

“Not really. In any case, he didn’t miss me.” He rubbed his eye.

“Indeed, what really got me surprised.”

“What, didn’t you know that?”

“Not until tonight.” She giggled.

**_While the silence came back, the father suddenly realized an important detail, and asked her:_** “Wait, but how is he going to open?”

“Dad, did you forget you gave us a duplicate after our arrival?”

“Oh yes, it’s true.”

“I hope I won’t finish like you, because it’s terrifying, all those memory lapses.”

**_With a more clear-out voice, he called her:_** “Honey?”

“Yes?”

“Can you tell me the whole story please? I… I really need to know.”

**_She dreaded the day, which the truth will be exposed. She dreaded to be judged, and rejected for her choices. This time, she was ready. The day of reckoning has finally arrived._ **


	25. Time for Reflection

**_As far as he knows, Max has hated smoking. The first time he did it, it was for follow the crowd, do like the others. But for real, he has always moved away from tobacco, and its other opinions. Today, if he still does it, it’s to look busy. Plus, in spite of those thousands of its more or less nebulous particles, this smoke has a magic power: that of keep people away. Which is a significant advantage when he wanted to be alone._ **

**_And here, you wonder why do I tell you that? And what’s the connection with this story? Well, each time he goes somewhere, he takes a pack of cigarettes, and some fire. And here again, it’s exactly what he did. Intolerant to taste and smell, he quickly exhaled the smoke. The rod kept burning slowly with a glowing red. At least, this one warmed a bit facing the cold which stung the face. By expelling the smoke from his nostrils, the weasel suddenly felt his presence._ **

“Holy crap. I thought you were dead.” Max groused.

“Nope, I was just near.” Duster smiled at him.

“Well, either you were busy with the miss, or you were so beat so I wasn’t unable to get a word in edgeways.”

“Okay. And what do you want this time?”

“But nothing at all. Now that we’re in private, I wanted to talk to you again about this week. A lot of things had happened, and especially tonight, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, for once, you’re not wrong.”

“Of course. And then, I must say she doesn’t give a damn about you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, you know that as well as I do. You were just a puppet, and nothing more.” The panther come near to him.

“Stop…”

“And not only a kind word, a thanks, not even a little recognition…” The feline murmured in his ear, honeyed. “…Things seem like she doesn’t care about you.”

“SHUT UP!”

**_Although it seemed like anger, it was more than irritation Max felt about the panther._ **

“Of course, she wasn’t always very sincere. Of course, the solution to her problem was a near thing. But finally, I’m proud to have done it, because she honored her commitments, and now, she can be who she really is. Yeah, who is really is… And THAT, you can’t deny it.”

**_This time, it was Duster who showed his aggravation, by growling and showing his tooth. But before he could reply, one feminine voice exclaimed:_** “For goodness’ sake, what is that racket?!”

**_The mustelid returned around to see a deer in dressing gown, the open door. A bit awkward about this footing, he simply said:_** “Err… evening.”

“Evening. So, is something wrong, young man?”

“Well, I…”

**_By looking behind him, he noticed than the panther had still disappeared._ **

“… no, nothing’s wrong here. I just have a lot of my mind tonight, and I, err, I needed to ease on the pressure. I… I’m sorry.”

“You’re not local, am I wrong?”

“No, I’m a friend of the Watsons, if you know them.”

“Oh, yes, I know them. I’ve heard the daughter come back for holidays. How is she by the way?”

“She’s, huh, well, if you want to know.”

“Good. So, do you want I call someone or—”

“No, no, no, it’s okay. I’m a couple blocks from there, I can walk.”

“Alright, if you insist.”

“Sorry again for the noise.”

“That’s okay. Just avoid making too much in future.”

“Promise.”

“Well, have a good night.”

“Goodbye.”

**_Once the door closed, Max let out a sigh of relief. He didn’t want to draw attention; he did the opposite by rebuking the panther._** “I wanted to be discreet, it’s missed. ¡Puta guta! At least, I hope it’s all right for Gill.”

*

**_In the dining room, the silence was good. While Gillian played with her fingers, her father rubbed his eyes. The evening was trying, and the next morning could be, too._ **

“So, now you know everything, how do you feel? Disappointed? Disgusted? Angry?”

“Ah? Well.”

**_Before silence grew too strong, he got going:_** “Honey?”

“Yes?”

“Did you remember when I said when you left the house for the first time?”

“Yes, you said: Whatever happens, I’ll always be there for you, and you’ll always be my little girl.” She took a low-pitched voice.

“Hey, I didn’t have this voice.” He retorted, vexed.

“Yes, you had.”

“And why then?”

“’Cause this day, you caught scold, and you have a hoarse voice you could barely speak.”

**_By looking up, he suddenly reminded, and let out, muddled:_** “Oh yes, I, err—”

“Oh dear, I don’t know if you realize, but that’s really serious there.”

“Yes, I’m sorry, Scully.”

**_Just by the sound of this nickname, she almost gagged, by rolling her eyes._** “Oh man. It’s been so long I didn’t hear this name.” She complained by putting her paws on her face.

“And for what I see, you still hate it.”

“Honestly, I wonder it’s because of her and this series you’ve given this name.”

“Ah, it’s not me you can blame, but your mother who was a huge fan.”

“Heh, in both cases, it was obvious.”

**_Quite proud about this little wisecrack, and by smiling, the old weasel took over, quieter:_** “More seriously, honey, I… I’ve realized everything you’ve achieved in recent times, and how much you’ve matured. I’ve always told myself things won’t change much, but it’s clear you’re not the girl I’ve known before.”

“Sigh… it’s true. But, in any case, even if I’ve changed a lot… you’ll always be your daughter.”

**_No longer able to hold his moods, the father stood up to hug his daughter. Surprised by this sudden sigh of affection, she gave him his embrace. Since she left the house, Mr. Watson hid his face, thinking everything will remain as it was. But as she already showed this night, she’s become a woman._ **

“Otherwise, what will you do with this boy?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of him.”

“Also, can you tell him I apologize for err, tonight?”

“No problem, I’ll spread the word.”

“Well, I’m going to bed.”

“Okay, as you wish.”

“Laugh it up, but don’t stay out too late.”

“Yes, sir.”

**_While Mr. Watson went through the stairs, the young girl called him:_** “Hey dad!”

“Yes, honey?”

“Goodnight.”

“You too… Gill.”

**_And once her father disappeared from her point of view, she finally exhaled. Ultimately, this talk was far less aggressive from what she expected._** “Phew! Well, more scared than hurt.” She thought, relieved.

**_Now the father-daughter talk achieved, time to look after her guest. She then took her phone, and send a message._ **

* *

**_Sensing cold biting him increasingly, the ferret quickened his pace. As he retraced his steps, he knew he wasn’t far away from his destination. He suddenly stopped because he felt vibrations from his pocket. So, he took his phone, and saw the following message:_ ** Hello. Where are you?

**_By improvising this little nocturnal walk, he almost forgot his customer, and her closet problems. Straight away, he wrote:_** On my way, coming soon.

**_Just a few seconds, he received the following answer:_ ** OK see u.

**_Time to walk past two houses, and in the end, he reached his destination. By holding keys with little difficulty, he opened the door, and made his presence:_** “I’M HOME!”

“SHHH! Be quiet, my dad’s sleeping.” Gill whispered.

“Oof, sorry.”

**_Closing slowly behind him, the ferret hastened to remove his coat, and his shoes. Then, he rubbed his paws to warm up. After, he went through the living room, in which TV was on. Max found again Gill, slumped on the sofa, beer in hand._ **

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

**_Before silence fell again, Gill asked him, showing other bottles:_** “Want one?”

“Hmmm… it’s very welcome.”

**_Once the bottle open, he raised the drink to his lips. And happily for him, it was at the right temperature. It was past midnight, but whatever. Post-midnight snacks are often the best. Multicolored lights flashed weary faces of two young, while clamors from TV were the only sounds, we hear in the room._ **

“So… how did it go with your father?”

“Well, he was undoubtedly upside down, but he was more curious than angry. So, he wanted to know every detail. Thus, I told him everything, even if I allowed myself to skip some parts. I clearly felt he wanted to cut me off, but he didn’t do it. And honestly, I could ever thank him enough for this.”

“So finally, that was better of what you expected, eh?”

“Yep. Much better. And now, I report it’s dumb to not ask you how you did yours.”

“No, that’s normal. You all feel down when we need to say something important to our old men. But let me reassure you, there is no magic bullet to come out of the closet You can anticipate everything, but there’s always one detail to bugger off. It’s like that, it’s life, deal with it.”

“And… how did you do?”

“Hmm, nothing special. But I’ve especially planned an escape plan with my boyfriend of the time, if things turn sour.”

“No, but it went really far, your t— So, I suppose it didn’t go as planned.”

“Not at all. Not only they were understanding, and they already knew something was up.”

“Ah yes?”

“Yeah. Generally, when we visited ourselves, we said it was for homework or play video games. And as we both always used the same excuses… you had to know there’s something on.”

“But no, and you even didn’t realize it?”

“We were in middle school, so we’re not very smart. But I’d tell you this little mishap actually helped for future.”

**_The weasel giggled after this conclusion. Even she cannot help but his plan a bit stupid, she found this anecdote pretty cute._ **

“In any case, I’m glad to have done it. I feel like I don’t have to hide myself, to wear a mask which doesn’t fit me. Be me… and nobody else.”

“Yeah. We all feel the same, when did it. It just needs to find the best timing.”

**_He felt a little like a hypocrite by saying this. He clearly forced the paw, in the current case._ **

“And now, what will you do next?”

“Well, I’ll have my paycheck, and wait for my next customer. After, I’ll probably hang around with my friends, getting around town, enjoy heat again. But for the rest, I have no idea. Life’s so unsure that I don’t know what to expect… So, what about you?”

“Since my holidays ends this week, I’ll return to my studio, and resume classes. Even I know Alice will be on my side… for the first time in ages, I’m as lost as you.”

“Join the club, I want to say.”

**_And both clink bottles to unsettled future. While people kept stirring up behind the screen, Max thought, morose:_** “Well, at least, they seem happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> The adventure will continue.  
> So, stay tuned for next updates
> 
> For more content, visit my main page:  
> https://www.furaffinity.net/user/joshdan/
> 
> And if you have questions for me, the characters or both, that's where it happens :  
> https://curiouscat.me/JoshDan
> 
> Thanks for stopping by here ^^


End file.
